Hijo del Mal
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Muchos cambios : Splinter muere y tres niños no sólo conllevarán una carga a las TMNT, si no también un terrible secreto que cambiará sus vidas caps 10 y 11
1. Fuego

**Hijo del Mal**

**Summary: Muchos cambios : Splinter muere y tres niños no sólo conllevarán una carga a las TMNT, si no también un terrible secreto que cambiará sus vidas**

**Otra historia para acabar con mis nervios :D, espero poder ser menos tardadiza con esta , (pero todo dependerá de la musa y de las tareas) , en fin al menos ya casi me he librado de cargas (por lo menos en TMNT XD), espero les sea de su agrado ;)**

**Capítulo 1**

**Fuego**

-¿no quieres confesar, perfecto entonces aquí estarás hasta que decidas hablar-un gran hombre de piel oscura vestido de oficial lanzó a un chico de 13 años a una celda de manera brusca-si no cooperas¿Cómo piensas que te ayudemos chico?-preguntó el oficial suavizando la voz, el chico le miró con desconfianza sin contestarle. El oficial movió negativamente la cabeza decidiendo mejor dejarlo sólo en la celda que tan sólo tenía una cama poco acogedora, un escusado en la contra esquina y una silla junto a la cama con una taza metálica.

En cuanto se escucharon lejanas las pisadas del hombre el chico se acomodó en la cama haciéndose un ovillo abrazándose a sí mismo, sollozó en silencio hasta quedarse dormido.

Una hora después el chico se despertó agitado, con sudor en su rostro como si acabara de tener una pesadilla.

-ya no…-dijo con voz quebrada-debo ir por ellas -se dijo mirando a todos lados temblando con respiración agitada, arriba de él vió un par de tubos a medio salir del techo pensando que eso le sería útil para un plan que estaba preparando.

Por otro lado, el oficial que había encerrado al chico caminaba por los largos pasillos tan blancos que parecía un hospital, iba de vuelta a interrogarle una vez más.

-Bueno Zack espero esta vez…¡dios mío!-el oficial quedó perplejo al ver que dentro de la celda no se encontraba su prisionero, abrió la puerta para verificar si realmente sus ojos no le engañaban, tan sólo dio unos pasos cuando Zack se le abalanzó desde el techo golpeándolo con una taza metálica en la cabeza con tal fuerza que el oficial quedó inconsciente, el chico se separó del hombre robando antes sus llaves y pistola para después huir de ese lugar.

Corrió por los pasillos cautelosamente pero al verse acorralado al haber demasiadas personas se metió a un ducto deventilación para pasar por desapercibido .

-¿Dónde estan?-se preguntaba una y otra vez al asomarse en unas rendijas y no encontrar lo que buscaba.

-.-

-¿qué dices¿crees que se recupere?-preguntó un hombre maduro que vestía un traje negro a otro con pinta de médico.

-no lo sé, sea lo que sea que haya pasado a esta niña le causó una gran impresión, dejándola vulnerable como una muñeca de trapo, no habla, no reacciona por si misma, es una autómata. Hasta que reciba un tratamiento adecuado no puedo asegurar que algún día llegue a recuperarse, hay casos en los que jamás lo hacen.

-entonces ella deberá ir a un asilo especial para ser tratada

-así es, dime ¿no tiene más familia? Tíos, abuelos…alguien que pueda ayudar a que se recupere…

-sólo sus hermanos, según los informes que me han dado no tienen más familia-el doctor miró a la pequeña con lastima, tendría 10 años , estaba sentada en una silla a unos pocos pasos detrás de ellos, su mirada estaba ausente y permanecía quieta como si estuviera muerta en vida, en un sillón que estaba a su lado había una pequeña niña que tendría 5 años de edad, estaba profundamente dormida, al parecer ni se percataba que había gente cerca de ahí.-pobres pequeñas, en un día perdieron todo, es terrible que cosas como esas pasen en esta ciudad

-Pero se hará justicia, no te preocupes, por lo mientras …a Molly la llevaremos a un lugar donde puedan tratarla y a Sasha…es pequeña, sabrá olvidar, la mandaremos a un orfanato, no será difícil para ella encontrar familia, su edad es de mucha ayuda….en cuanto a Zack…

-asegúrense que nunca salga de prisión-agregó el médico con odio en sus palabras

-me temo que así será, es una lástima que tan joven y ya cargue con un terrible delito.

-¡yo no le tendría lástima a un asesino como él!

-deberías, después de todo pensamos que también está mal de la cabeza, sólo dice cosas raras

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-no se como explicarlo, es que él inventa historias y él mismo se las cree, no soy médico pero según la experiencia que he tenido al parecer sufre de una severa paranoia o más bien esquizofrenia

-tendré que hacerle una visita supongo-dijo el doctor torciendo la boca

-así tendrá que ser.-su conversación se vió interrumpida cuando un hombre de chaleco blanco abrió precipitado la puerta.

-¡El chico escapó!

-¿cómo pasó?-preguntó el hombre del saco sin creerlo

-engañó a Neil y le golpeó para escapar, sea donde esté ¡esta armado¡Tiene la pistola de Neil!

-¿Cómo pudo escapar sin que nadie lo viera?

-no lo sé, pero creemos que está en los ductos, una de las rendijas está abierta

-¿pero como subió ahí? Aunque tuviera un mueble le quedaría muy alto para…

-señor, no había muebles ni nada abajo…-respondió el hombre de bata con voz incrédula

-este chico es todo un acróbata sin duda-ironizó el doctor

-¡Hay que buscarlo!-inmediatamente ambos hombres salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sasha al escuchar que habían cerrado la puerta se irguió y corrió hasta ella, haciendo esfuerzos vanos por abrirla.

-Molly¿escuchaste? Nos quieren separar de Zacky, son hombres malos.-dijo Sasha jaloneando a su hermana quien ni si quiera hacía una señal de estar viva.

En eso se escucharon unas llaves entrar en el cerrojo de la puerta alertando a Sasha que inmediatamente se regresó al sillón para fingir que dormía.

-¿Sasha¿Molly?-se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y Sasha giró a ver.

-¡Zacky!-Sasha al reconocer la voz de su hermano se levantó de nuevo y se lanzó hacia él con alegría, él por su parte se puso de cuclillas para recibirla en un tierno abrazo -¿Dónde estabas?

-no importa¿tu estás bien¿te trataron bien?

-si, y me regalaron una cajita para dibujar-se separó de su hermano e inmediatamente fue al sillón para mostrarle una caja de crayones.-me dijeron que dibujara lo que quisiera, pero les dije que no quería hacerlo hasta que te viera, pero no quisieron-la niña hizo pucheros

-bueno, ya estoy aquí-dijo Zack en una frágil sonrisa

-¿entonces ya dibujo?

-no, no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos de aquí, pero para eso debes prometerme que no harás ruido ¿entendido?-pidió Zack con una sonrisa tratando de esconder su propio miedo

-si, Vamonos así no nos van a separar-Zack frunció el ceño sin entender lo que le quizo decir

-¿separarnos?

-si, esos hombres malos dicen que a Molly se la van a llevar a una parte, a mi a otra y a ti te iban a encerrar por que hiciste algo malo¿verdad que eso no es cierto?-Zack no respondió tan sólo miro a la niña con tristeza.

-y…-empezó tratando de quitarse un nudo de la garganta-¿ellos te dijeron eso?

-no, pero los escuché, me hice la dormida para que ya no me preguntaran más cosas ¿verdad que hice bien¿estas orgullosa de mi?-Zack asintió apretando los labios

-hiciste muy bien, eres una buena hermanita-alzó la mirada y se topó con su otra hermana que permanecía sentada sin hacer nada-¿Qué le pasa a Molly?-se levantó y la sacudió del hombro-oye, tenemos que irnos….¿Molly?-se asustó cuando esta no le respondió

-está enfermita-dijo Sasha-uno de los señores dice que está así por que vió algo muy feo-Zack apretó las manos inhalando con dificultad al sentirse sin aire.

-¿Cómo podemos llevárnosla en esta condición?

-ella puede caminar si la guías, yo ví como caminaba si le jalabas de la mano-Zazk se incorporó tomando la mano de su hermana para comprobar si era cierto, efectivamente al indicarle a Molly que se levantara esta obedeció.

-Mi Molly¿Qué te he hecho?-lloró Zack en silencio encaminándose a la salida-vamos Sasha, debemos irnos antes de…-de pronto unas luces rojas se encendieron activando una molesta alarma-antes de eso-una conmoción se escuchó fuera del cuarto, Zack asomó su cabeza y vió que casi no se veía nada ya que había humo por doquier.

-Zack¿Qué pasa?-Sasha abrazó su caja de crayones colocándose muy cerca de Zack

-¡FUEGO!-se escuchó a alguien gritar poniendo más nerviosa a la niña

-no te preocupes, yo las pondré a salvo, sólo has lo mismo que yo y no te separes-abrió la puerta por completo y a rastras salieron del cuarto, a su alrededor mucha gente corría y gritaba, el incendio era muy grande según parecía, Zack temió que el humo podría asfixiarles así que se detuvo junto a un bebedero, rasgó sus ropas, las mojó y las puso en la boca y nariz de sus hermanas y la de él. Siguieron el camino sin que milagrosamente nadie se percatara de ellos, todos parecían correr por sus vidas o por la de otras personas. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo cuando una explosión se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí y un hombre salió corriendo hacia ellos envuelto en llamas, Sasha se abrazó de Zack y este se paralizó por unos segundos hasta que un crujido que se escuchó encima de ellos le hizo reaccionar.

-¡Vámonos¡El techo se caerá en cualquier segundo!-impulsó a su hermana hacia delante mientras halaba a la otra que sólo parecía imitar sus movimientos. Ni siquiera el incendio ni la conmoción parecían sacarla de su propio trauma.

-Zack¡ahí!-Sasha se levantó y salió corriendo

-¡Sasha vuelve!-Zack se levantó junto con Molly para seguir a la más chica.

Sasha abrió una puerta y salió sin miedo alguno, Zack la alcanzó notando que estaban en un callejón sin salida, lo único que había era tres paredes con grandes bardas de ladrillo y un par de botes de basura, la humareda comenzó a salir de ahí dado que estaba al aire libre.

-No hay salida¡tenemos que regresar!-indicó Zack jalando a Sasha para que regresaran pero ella no cedió y señaló hacia abajo

-Zack ¡mira ahí!

Zack sonrió al ver que era lo que su hermana le quería decir, junto a los botes de basura había un círculo metálico, una atarjea que les ayudaría a escapar por las alcantarillas.

**No tengo que decirlo pero bueno XD cualquier duda, aclaración etc¡a los reviews!XD.**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Culpa

**Capítulo 2**

**Culpa**

Las cloacas estaban muy agitadas esa noche, unas pisadas apresuradas pasaban por las aguas sucias de la ciudad de Nueva York.

El sendero era oscuro y húmedo pero al parecer eso no impedía a la sombra que llegara a su prometido, topó con una pared que logró abrir al parecer por medio de alguna clave.

Una luz se reflejó sobre la sombra permitiendo que la figura se viera por completo, traspasó la entrada a paso lento, como si temiera lo que fuera a encontrar dentro.

-¿dónde esta?-preguntó con voz temblorosa a una mujer pelirroja que estaba tan pálida al igual que el hombre de cabello oscuro que le hacía compañía

-Leonardo, en realidad lo siento, intentamos varias veces comunicarnos con ustedes pero…

-¿Dónde está?-volvió a preguntar tomando aire.

-en el cuarto-dijo el hombre señalando con la cabeza. Leonardo miró a la misma dirección y decidido caminó con lentitud al cuarto de su maestro.

Toda su fuerza se desvaneció en cuanto lo vió tendido en la cama con los ojos cerrados cubierto hasta el pecho con sábanas blancas, tenía un par de velas negras colocadas a sus lados y una blanca al final de la cama, un extraño viento arremolinaba las llamas de las velas haciendo que la sombra de Leonardo bailara en la pared como un fantasma.

-¿Sensei?-se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas al llegar a su lado, lloró con amargura, apretó las sábanas con fuerza escondiendo su cara entre ellas. Lloró un largo rato, no le importó hacerlo, el dolor era demasiado grande como para poder ocultarlo.

Al levantar el rostro y mirar a su maestro su color se esfumó cuando vió sus ojos abiertos mirando alguna parte del techo.

-¿será posible?- Se irguió con la esperanza de aún poder ayudarle, giró su cabeza para llamar a sus amigos.-¡April¡Casey! creo que está…-Leonardo volvió su vista a su maestro cuando este repentinamente le sujetó de la muñeca con una fuerza sobrehumana-¿sen…sei?-miró con horror su rostro al ver como este empezaba a hincharse y ponerse verde.

-Fue tu culpa…-dijo Splinter con una voz gutural

-no…yo no sabía, no pensé que…no creí…-tartamudeó tratando de safarse inútilmente de Splinter

-¿Cómo pudiste? Te amé como mi hijo…-el cuarto pareció oscurecer cada vez más hasta quedar en las tinieblas

- ¡eres mi padre y te amo como tal!

-entonces ¿Por qué no veniste?-la imagen de Splinter comenzó a hincharse más mientras salía de el pústulas y llagas por todo su cuerpo a la vez que su pelaje se iba desvaneciendo como cenizas.

-¡Perdóname!-lloró aun luchando por librarse de sus garras, su mandíbula comenzó a temblar cuando gusanos salieron de las órbitas de los ojos de su sensei.

-me has defraudado

-¡perdóname!-los gusanos comenzaron a hacer orificios por todo el cuerpo de Splinter convirtiéndolo lentamente en carne putrefacta.

Donde alguna vez estuvo esa mirada apacible de su maestro ahora se hallaba dos enormes cuencas mientras que su quijada se desbarataba de su lugar. Los gusanos comenzaron a arrastrarse hasta Leonardo perforando su piel para carcomerlo por dentro

-¡Me has defraudado!

-¡Perdóname!-gritó una vez más antes de que los gusanos comenzaran a perforarle sus ojos…

.-.

-¡NO!-gritó Leonardo agitado con sudor sobretodo su cuerpo, inmediatamente revisó su muñeca donde su maestro se había aferrado.-esa pesadilla…-separó sus sábanas de él sentándose a las orillas de su cama para esconder su cara entre sus puños-me voy a volver loco si sigo soñando con esto cada noche-se levantó sintiendo la necesidad de tomar agua, tenía su garganta seca como si hubiera masticado arena durante horas.

Al llegar a la cocina se topó con Mike que estaba atacando una vez más el refrigerador

-¡Buenas madrugadas!-saludó Mike con su ánimo de siempre.

Leonardo le envidiaba ese permanente estado de ánimo, aún cuando sus vidas estuvieran derrumbándose él parecía estar tan fresco como cuando se sale de la regadera, aún así tan sólo verle al rostro podía notarse que las cosas no iban tan bien como quería aparentarlas, su cara ahora solía siempre tener unas profundas ojeras haciéndole ver como un zombie, bueno, casi igual que él.

-¿de nuevo no pudiste dormir?-preguntó Leo tomando un vaso limpio

-pues como lo veo me fue mejor que a ti-señaló Mike engullendo un gran emparedado

-tuve una pesadilla-dijo Leo dando un sorbo de agua

-¿otra vez? Chump-preguntó Mike con la boca atascada de comida, se sentó en la mesa y Leo le acompañó, quería desahogarse-

-si, otra vez, lo ví a él…culpándome…

-no eres el único-rió Mike-creo que a todos nos ha pasado lo mismo, no tan seguido como a ti claro pero…

-la culpa me carcome-suspiró Leo

-y nos separa, no se si lo has notado…pero tan sólo ha pasado un mes desde que-dejó su alimento como si hubiera perdido de pronto el apetito-bueno tu sabes…-Leo asintió mirando a la mesa-el caso es que desde entonces a Raph casi no le vemos la cara, duerme casi todo el día, según creo, y por las noches se va a embriagar dios sabe a donde ( y cuando da la cara pareciera que sólo aprovechan el momento para medio matarse)-dijo más para sí que para Leo-; y Don pues….casi ya no sale de su laboratorio, no se porque, pero creo que no hace nada nuevo, sólo arma y desarma los mismos aparatos, tan sólo sale por algún refrigerio y se vuelve a encerrar; por tu lado ya no entrenas ni sales a nada, es como si le temieras al mundo exterior.

-por salir, por no quedarme cuando tuve que hacerlo lo perdí para siempre, el me necesitaba y no estuve aquí-los puños de Leonardo comenzaron a temblar y la mano reconfortante de su hermano se posó sobre la de él.

-todos lo hicimos Leo, también era nuestro padre, todos sentimos culpa por su pérdida, todos salimos a base de mentiras para divertirnos un rato y olvidarnos de todo…quien diría que esa misma noche sensei nos necesitaría a su lado-Mike apretó los ojos dejando escapar unas lágrimas-yo fui el que sugirió que apagáramos los intercomunicadores.

Leonardo se dio cuenta que había sido egoísta por su parte pensar que el dolor y la culpa sólo venía de él, sus hermanos también estaban sufriendo y al parecer Mike era el único que se había percatado de lo que pasaba con todos.

El momento se vió interrumpido cuando Raph salió de su cuarto azotando la puerta como siempre solía hacerlo.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Leo sabiendo de antemano lo que se venía

- sólo me voy- dijo cuando vió a sus hermanos sentados en la cocina. Mike se limpió sus lágrimas y Leo se levantó de un salto interponiéndose entre Raph y la salida

-¡son las 3 de la mañana!

-¿y que?

-¿ se puede saber a donde¿o tengo que sacar ficha para poder hablar contigo?

-¡que más te da! Sólo te diré que no se cuando vaya a volver ¡quítate!-empujó a Leo pero este no cedió

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-que me voy, ya nada me ata para que me quede todos los días ¿o si?-pasó al lado de Leo golpeando su hombro

-¿así que huyes no, como siempre huyes de los problemas y responsabilidades

-No digas idioteces, Raphael jamás huye

-¿a si?-inició Leo con ironía-¿no acaso te vas porque piensas que largándote de aquí dejarás de sentirte culpable¿crees que yéndote pensarás que todo el infierno que hemos vivido un mes fue tan sólo un mal sueño?-Raph se detuvo hasta la salida esperando que esta se abriera

-tómalo como quieras no me interesa, además no dije que me iría para siempre, sólo que no sabía cuando volvería

-a ya eso me deja tranquilo-Raph rió socarronamente

-como si te importara en serio

-me importa por que eres mi hermano y debemos…

-¡Deja de decir idioteces¡El ya no está¡no hay necesidad de que sigas intentando ser él!-gritó Raph exasperado traspasando la salida que estaba descubierta en su totalidad. Leo le miró perdiendo la paciencia

-¡al menos yo aún recuerdo sus enseñanzas!

-Ahí vas de nuevo-Raph salió deteniéndose de pronto

-¡bien lárgate¡pero si te vas no pienses si quiera en regresar!-Gritó Leo encolerizado sentía que toda su sangre se le subía a la cabeza, caminó hasta su hermano dándole alcance-¿me oíste!-volvió a gritarle y este no le contestó, Leo pensó que querría pelear, cosa que no hubiera sido ningún problema para él en esos momentos, pero se dio cuenta entonces que se había detenido por que había algo delante de ellos.

-Hola-saludó una pequeña niña de cabello lacio y negro al igual que sus ojos, estaba sucia y enmarañada, y sostenía en sus manecitas una caja de crayones semi derretidos.

-Ho…hola-saludó Leo sin saber de que otra forma reaccionar

-¿cómo…cómo demonios llegaste aquí?

-caminé-respondió la niña simplemente, Leo sonrió por la contestación de la pequeña, Raph por su parte se exasperó un poco

-me refiero a que ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí¿estas sola?

-no, vine con mis hermanos-Raph y Leo se miraron preocupados

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Mike preocupándose al escuchar demasiado silencio-vaya…una niñita ¿cómo llego aquí?

-es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar cabeza hueca-resopló Raph entre dientes

-¿estás perdida?-preguntó Leo inclinándose a la altura de la niña

-no, mis hermanos están allá al fondo durmiendo-la niña giró y señaló al fondo del túnel.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo en estos lugares?-se preguntó Mike

-no se, pero lo mejor es dejarla sola y que vuelva con los suyos, podrían acarrearnos problemas.

-No seas paranoico ¿Cómo podría una niñita darnos problemas?-eso preguntaba cuando una figura salió disparada hacia ellos brincoteando entre los charcos

-¡Sasha!-llamó la voz de un chico con las mismas características de la niña, solo que con piel más pálida, caminó hasta unos tres metros alejado de ellos, se había quedado paralizado entre sorpresa y miedo tan solo al verles

-¡esos problemas!-señaló Raph bufando como toro

-Sa…Sasha, ven aquí inmediatamente-ordenó el muchacho mientras sacaba de su cinturón una pistola.

-esto no me gusta-señaló Mike al ver el arma

-Mira Zacky encontré ayuda…

-¡ven aquí ahora mismo!-la niña obedeció un poco confundida, no sabía por que su hermano se portaba de esa manera.

-Oye muchacho tranquilo no les haremos daño-Leo se irguió levantando sus manos de manera sumisa

-¡no se muevan o disparo!-las manos de Zack temblaban al igual que la pistola, retrocedió poco a poco empujando a su hermana hacia atrás.

-No vayas a cometer una tontería-aviso Raph con voz brusca asustando aún más al muchacho

-Raph no ayudes-pidió Mike con voz temblorosa

-no…no se nos acerquen, no queremos más problemas

-¡Problemas tendrás si te atreves a disparar una sola bala!-amenazó Raph dando un paso hacia delante.

-¡no te acerques monstruo!

Zack al creer que se acercaría más de la cuenta dio otro paso hacia atrás apretando el gatillo y soltando un disparo…

**Buahahaha¡ahí esta! Otro cap!**

**Ksk, pues si tienes toda la razon….jamás lo comente XD y mucho tiene que ver con lo que comenta Vampi XD, no quería presiones, además de que estaba indecisa si lo hacía o no, en fin ahí esta XD**

**Bueno, como habrás visto, no no las conocen, no obstante como es tu costumbre te mantienes entre lo frió y lo tibio :s, así que ya veremos que pasa más adelante (que mas me gustaria saber XD)**

**Vampi. Buahaha clarines XD ¿Qué pensabas que me iba a dejar presionar :P? …uhm momento, de todos modos recibiré presión ahora que ya he empezado asi que da igual --u en fin XD.**

**¿tienen ideas de cómo matarlo? O de ¿Cómo cocinarlo? XD, buee, aceptaré sugerencias igual cambio de parecer :p jaja, aunque me temo que es demasiado tarde :s, ya que ya se murió XD, en fin espero saber lograr explicar el porque, en realidad aun ando viendo como XD(tengo una idea pero dudo que se acerque a lo que le pensaban hacer) XD**

**Peper, pues…buenas preguntas ¿Qué clasificacion será? XD no podre decirlo hasta que yo este completamente segura nñ he llegado a empezar con parodias y termino con misterio XD, quien sabe a veces me mal viajo nñ, en todo caso espero cumplir con los requisitos que me pones ;)**

**Y si poor Molly me hizo recordar de un libro que lei hace tiempo de un manicomio (dije lei no que estuve eh? XD) y pues de ahí saque la idea aunque claro los motivos del trauma serán muy diferentes.**

**En fin chips nos leemos pronto espero les haya sido de su agrado.**

**Próximamente: Nuevas Visitas :D**


	3. Nuevas Visitas

**No se si ya lo había mencionado, en fin. Ubico a las Tmnt en las edades entre los 22 para abajo, como siempre, contando desde Leo hasta Mike, con Raph como segundo y el que queda como terceras (alguien me apunta la cabeza con un arma)...ehm es decir a Don como tercero OO**

**Capitulo 3**

**Nuevas visitas**

-Raphael….-Raph abrió los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido

-rayos…mi cabeza-se quejó a medio incorporarse de su cama mientras masajeaba su nuca-¡agh!-se quejó de nuevo cuando sintió una punzada en su hombro derecho-¡malditos calambres!Ni que estuviera anciano

-Raphael…-le volvió a llamar una voz ronca que erizó las escamas de Raph, se levantó preguntándose de donde vendría esa voz

-¿quién es?

-Raphael…-le llamó una vez más mientras atravesaba la puerta con cautela

-¿Mike? Si esta es otra de tus bromitas yo…-al salir vió algo que brillaba al fondo, caminó hasta donde resplandecía esa extraña luz.

Al ver que algo se movía frente de él se puso en defensa y pareciera que la otra figura hacía lo mismo, siguió caminando con sus sais preparados para atacar hasta que se topó con su adversario ; era un espejo que sería tan sólo un poco más grande que él, tenía unos extraños ornamentos dorados como de unos querubines y serafines que en vez de tener una apariencia tierna y celestial tenían más forma de unas bestias.

-¿De quien demonios es esto¡Leo¡Don¡Mike!-nadie le respondió-bah debe ser un regalo de April-se vió reflejado en el espejo y aprovechó para revisarse la cara-vaya, estas malditas ojeras me hacen ver como un mal viviente-iba a regresar a su cuarto cuando la voz llamó de nuevo pero esta vez con más estruendo.

-¡Raphael!-Raph empuñó sus sais. Quedó quieto por si algo se acercaba a él, pero nada.

-Atrás de ti…-se escuchó otra voz que se le hizo familiar, giró rápidamente y no vió otra cosa más que su propio reflejo

-jaja, muy graciosos chicos¿este espejo tiene alguna grabadora para su bromita cierto?-rió nerviosamente viendo su propio reflejo, se acercó para buscar si había alguna grabadora, un cable o algo sobre el espejo, pero nada, se giró nuevamente cuando escuchó que la voz gutural gritaba.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¡QUIÉN ERES?-se impulsó hacia atrás chocando con el espejo.-¡QUE QUIERES DE MI?

-Te quiero a ti…-dijo la voz que se le familiarizo justo detrás de él. Donde debía estar su reflejo se encontraba la figura de Splinter, sólo que a diferencia de su maestro este tenía un aire malévolo, una extraña energía oscura bailaba alrededor de él y donde debieran estar sus ojos sólo había una infinita oscuridad.

Raph se paralizó al verle dejando caer sus sais.

-no…no puede ser…¡tu estás muerto!

-Ven conmigo….-le dijo de nuevo mientras iba alzando sus brazos. Cuando Raph intentó alejarse las garras de Splinter le aprisionaron saliendo del espejo, era lo único que estaba fuera-esa vez no estuviste…pero ahora estaremos juntos por siempre hijo mío…

-¡NO¡SUÉLTAME!-varios brazos raquíticos y putrefactos comenzaron a salir aprisionando totalmente a Raphael obligándolo a entrar lentamente.

-Raphael ven conmigo….-la voz de Splinter comenzó sonar más ronca mientras Raphael era absorbido por el espejo.

.-.

-¡AAh!-Raphael dio un grito ahogado dando un brinco en la cama en cuanto despertó haciendo que Don tirara una botellita de alcohol por el susto

-¿estás loco¡¿o sólo querías matarme de un paro cardiaco!-reclamó Don buscando un trapito para limpiar el líquido que se había regado, Raphael respiraba con cierta dificultad mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas

-¿Dónde estoy?

-en tu cuarto¿Qué no vez?-Raph giró su cabeza como si verificara que Don le decía la verdad.

-ya, de pronto desconocí-dijo con voz molesta, hizo un movimiento para sentarse en su cama provocando que su hombro derecho le doliera.-¡agh¿de que demonios es esto?-preguntó al ver una venda y una gaza que estaba enredada en su hombro

-son para protegerte la herida de bala

-¿Cuál herida de bala?-preguntó revisándose

-¿qué no recuerdas?

-¿recordar que?-en eso la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a una pequeña niña de cinco años

-Aquí está el agua que me encargaste-la niña entregó un vaso a Don y este le agradeció dándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza

-Gracias eres una gran ayudante-Raph quedó un rato enmudecido al ver a la niña

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Me ayuda a cuidarte, sólo así se esta quieta…

-no, me refiero a que hace ella AQUÍ en la GUARIDA-recalcó Raph con enojo mientras la niña se ponía al lado de él para ver su herida

-auch, se ve feo, espero ya te sientas mejor-la niña le miró la cabeza y rió quedamente

-¿De que te ríes?-preguntó el herido de manera brusca

-es que pareces momia con ese vendaje en la cabeza-Raph le miró de mala forma a lo que Don tuvo que sacar a la niña de ahí

-Sasha, hazme un favor, avísale a mis hermanos que Raph ya despertó ¿quieres?

-si ya voy-respondió la pequeña apresurada para salir del cuarto, pareciera que le gustaba hacerle de mensajera.

-¿y bien?

-¿en serio no recuerdas nada?

-pues…recuerdo que me estaba peleando con Leo y cuando salí de la guarida…-quedó mudo unos momentos- ¡esa niña¡su maldito hermano me disparó¿Dónde está él¿está aquí?

-si está aquí-le respondió Don con voz monótona

-ahorita va a ver…¡nadie me dispara sin conocer mis puños!-Raph se vió con intención de levantarse pero Don le detuvo

-Tranquilo, aún estás débil, perdiste un poco de sangre ayer-Raph parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo

-¿He estado inconsciente un día¿sólo por un balazo?

-bueno, eso y que tu cabeza rebotó en el piso, según me dijeron Mike y Leo, más que nada por lo último te desmayaste-dijo Don con cierto humor mientras tomaba un algodón para mojarlo con el alcohol-creo que olvidaron atraparte en la caída-dijo lo ultimo casi en una risa

-ja, muy divertido y ¿Dónde está esa sabandija?

-¿Quién?

-¡el niño que me disparo!

-Creo que durmiendo parece que no ha dormido en días.

-ay pobrecito-dijo Raph con voz falsa y con cierta ironía-así que está tranquilito durmiendo ¿na? Y eso que no me mató, para la próxima que dispare y lo haga le darán un premio ¿o que?- Raph ya no sabía si detestaba al niño por dispararle o por el simple hecho que fuera un niño el que le hubiera herido, como fuera sentía ganas de hacerlo pagar las consecuencias

-no exageres, él pobre niño estaba espantado, después de todo somos diferentes ya deberías estar acostumbrado-se sentó al lado de su hermano revisando los vendajes

-¡pero me disparó!

-Bueno, no lo hubiera hecho si tu no le hubieras provocado-le respondió con voz aburrida limpiando la herida

-¡Yo no le provoque¡solo eso faltaba¡El me dispara y yo soy la bestia¡como siempre Raphael es el culpable hasta por que la mierda apesta!-Don respiró hondo

- eso no importa, lo importante ahora es que sanes y saber que es lo que haremos con esos niños

-¿Qué? Pues fácil, los regresamos con sus padres y listo ¡auch¡Ten más cuidado!

-disculpa-le quitó el vendaje que traía reemplazándola con una nueva-no es tan fácil, en realidad no tienen familia, son huérfanos y al parecer permanecían en las alcantarillas para evitar ir al orfanato

- y supongo al final ofrecieron la guarida para que se convierta en guardería-Don le sonrió alzando los hombros

-algo así-Raph tornó los ojos en fastidio-al menos hasta que sepamos como ayudarles

-como sea, en todo caso ¿Qué paso después de que me dispararon, sería bueno saberlo antes de irle a reclamar a Leo

-Bien….

.-Como sabrás yo estaba en el laboratorio en lo mío, hasta que oí el disparo.

En cuanto le escuché corrí fuera de mi laboratorio buscando de donde habría salido, cuando lo hice me sorprendí al verte tirado y sangrando por el hombro, Mike estaba a tu lado tratando de hacer que despertaras mientras que Leo estaba de pie tratando de razonar con el chico del arma que tenía enfrente. Me pregunté por que no se la quitaba a la fuerza o algo así, entonces me dí cuenta que el chico estaba aterrado y que tan sólo bastaría un movimiento en falso para que jalara el gatillo y volviera a disparar.

Lentamente me acerqué hasta donde tu estabas para revisarte y entonces logré escuchar lo que decían…

**Flash Back**

-No me obliguen a volver hacerlo-amenazó el chico fulminándolos con la mirada, esta vez si disparaba lo haría muy conciente.

-Baja el arma antes de que alguien más salga herido-pidió amablemente Leo, tenía que permanecer tranquilo para que el chico no se asustara de nuevo y otra vez les disparara, por desgracia no tenía puestas sus katanas para poder desviar la próxima bala.

-¡No!…no caeré en su trampa

-Leo debo ayudar a Raph, pero necesito llevarlo adentro-dijo Don en voz baja

-Lo sé, pero no podemos moverlo hasta que le convenza-le respondió en el mismo tono

-¿Qué tanto planean!-gritó Zack alterándose más

-Zacky, no lo hagas, son buenos-dijo la niña a su hermano jalándole de su playera, este le miró de reojo un tanto indeciso

-¿tu que sabes? Sólo regresa a…

- no les hagas daño, tu no eres malo-Zack se paralizó en cuanto su hermana le dijo esto

-pero ellos…

- por favor no les lastimes-pidió la niña en puchero. Zack exhalo hondo para tranquilizarse y aclarar sus ideas.

-si, eso, somos amigos, no les queremos hacer daño sólo queremos ayudarles

-Mike cállate-dijo Don a su hermano mientras se quitaba la bandana para atársela a su hermano en su hombro sangrante

-¿en serio…van a ayudarnos?-preguntó Zack un tanto interesado, Leo se vio un poco indeciso a contestar pero finalmente logró hacerlo

-claro que si, les ayudaremos en lo que quieran, pero antes tendrás que darme esa arma-Leo se arriesgo a acercarse más al muchacho que dio un paso atrás cuando Leo se vió a tan sólo un par de pasos de él.-confía en mi-extendió la mano mientras el chico decidía que hacer, aún no estaba muy seguro en dársela.-mírame, estoy desarmado, se que mi apariencia no te hace confiar tan fácilmente, pero creeme, sólo quiero ser tu amigo-le dijo con voz suave y tranquila, Zack titubeó un rato y finalmente cedió entregándole el arma a Leo respirando lentamente.

-Buen chico-Leo puso el seguro al arma y se la colocó en su cinturón. Zack por su lado cayó de rodillas llorando lastimeramente

-Tranquilo todo estará bien-reconfortó Leo a Zack palmeando su hombro mientras su hermana le abrazaba. Don y Mike aprovecharon para cargar a Raph y meterlo en la guarida.

-¡Rápido llevémoslo a su cuarto!

-s…si-Mike estaba casi aterrado por ver tanta sangre en su piel, se sintió mareado por un momento, simplemente no le era de su agrado a pesar de ya haber pasado por situaciones similares a esas.-¿se pondrá bien?-preguntó cuando Don comenzó a revisarlo ya en su cama.

-la bala salió, eso es bueno, por suerte no tocó órganos vitales

-¿y por que sangra así?

-Mike, aunque no haya tocado algún órgano sigue siendo carne, piel, venas etc, si no sangrara sería más preocupante, y mejor ve por el botiquín que está en el laboratorio-Mike asintió y tan rápido como se fue regresó.

Don tardó un largo rato para revisar a su hermano y curarle, por suerte tal como lo había dicho no había daño irreparable.

-tiene un feo golpe en la cabeza-señaló Don al notar un moretón grande en la parte derecha del cráneo de su hermano-¿Qué se peleó?

-na, después de que le dispararon resbaló cuando quiso impulsarse hacia el chico, cayó al suelo y pues como todo pasó tan rápido ni Leo ni yo reaccionamos a tiempo y terminó golpeándose en la orilla del piso.

-¿Resvaló?-a Don se le hizo extraño ya que Raph aunque estuviera ebrio difícilmente se desequilibraba, en general tenía buenos reflejos-bueno, siempre hay una primera vez-dijo mirando inquieto su cabeza- creo que eso salió más peligroso que el mismo disparo

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Mike preocupado

-nada, solo que tuvo doble suerte, según parece su inconciencia es debida al golpe de su cabeza, estará bien...espero. Sólo que no se cuando despierte.

-¡Mike ven!-llamó Leo preocupando un poco a sus hermanos

-anda ve a ver que pasa-le dijo Don al notar que estaba indeciso en irse-yo me las puedo arreglar sólo-Mike asintió y fue con Leo casi corriendo.

Cuando Don hubo terminado con Raph, quiso ver sobre el asunto de esos niños que habían salido de la nada, y su sorpresa aumentó cuando vió que había una tercera sentada junto con los otros dos en la sala, esta era muy diferente a sus hermanos: ella tenía su cabello rizado y castaño claro, sus labios tenían una curiosa forma, como de corazón, sus ojos eran grandes y de color miel, si no fuera por su extraña mirada que la hacia parecer una demente diría que parecería una muñeca de porcelana pese a estar desalineada.

Don no sabía por que pero esa niña le provocaba un sentimiento de lástima, quizá por que parecía estar muerta en vida, no se movía, no parpadeaba, no hacía nada, sólo parecía tambalearse levemente de un lado a otro como un péndulo.

La niña más pequeña sin embargo era un faro de vivacidad, jugueteaba con una caja de crayones que tenía en sus manos mientras movía nerviosamente sus piernas que colgaban del sofá, miraba a Leo con mucha curiosidad como si analizara cada uno de sus rasgos, más que sorprendida, asustada o como fuera que siempre reaccionaran con ellos, ella mas bien parecía estar fascinada, muy diferente a su hermano que al igual que la pequeña su atención estaba con Leo que al parecer les relataba su historia, quizá por que, como siempre pasa, le habrán preguntado que eran ellos y de donde venían.

El chico miraba a Leo entre sorprendido y desconfiado, quizá aún no sentía seguridad al estar entre ellos, supuso Don, notó que sus manos temblaban ligeramente cada vez que Leo se movía un poco al frente o cada vez que sentía que se le acercaría.

-Este muchacho esta aterrorizado-pensó Don

-¿Cómo sigue? -preguntó Leo al notar la presencia de Don -Mike dice que estará bien

-Si, nada que no se pueda remediar-respondió Don tranquilamente al notar que el chico le miraba con un poco de preocupación, quizá estaba ahora sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho.

-Disculpen-dijo el chico con voz casi inaudible

-¿Qué cosa?

-por lo que pasó hace rato…yo pensé que…me querían atacar…-se disculpó el chico con la cabeza gacha.

-No somos los indicados para aceptar tu disculpa-inició Leo con seriedad-cuando despierte mi hermano y se sienta mejor tendrás que ofrecérsela a él, después de todo él fue el dañado-Zack asintió avergonzado-lo que si te voy a pedir es que espero que nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo como esto, las armas no son para que los niños las anden llevando a cualquier parte, podrías herir de mayor gravedad a alguien, o quizá hasta matarla. En realidad tuviste mucha suerte de que no haya sido así.

-ehm lo que me recuerda…¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?-preguntó Don sintiendo que ya no podía esperar más tiempo para preguntar.

-Nos escondíamos-respondió Zack en un suspiro

-¿de quien?

-de…gente que nos quiere separar…-dijo un tanto nervioso-verán somos huérfanos, y nos quieren meter a un orfanato, de ser así nos perderíamos uno del otro, y no puedo permitir que eso pase.-Don iba a decir algo más pero Mike le interrumpió cuando llegaba con unos platos con emparedados jugos.

-Aquí esta la comida a la orden-depositó los platos en la mesita de la sala con cierta gracia que hacia llamar mucho la atención de la pequeña.

-¡se ve rico muchas gracias!-la niña tomó uno de los emparedados como si en días no hubiera comido

-je, es bueno ver que aprecian el verdadero arte culinario

-¿Cuál arte? Sólo son unos emparedados con mayonesa, mostaza, jitomate, lechuga y jamón-dijo Don alzando una ceja, Mike alzó los hombros

-tu no lo ves por que eres un simple mortal como los demás, los dioses como yo notan la gran diferencia-Don y Leo tornaron sus ojos en blanco

-si tu lo dices-el chico por su parte les miraba un poco extrañado quizá pensando que era muy inusual que esos seres se portaran de esa manera tan tranquila después de que él le hubiera disparado a su hermano.

-por cierto¿Por qué no hablan un poco de ustedes¿Cómo se llaman¿de donde son¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-preguntó Don tratando de retomar el tema antes de la interrupción.

- Si, supongo es lo justo después de invadir su propiedad-contestó el chico aún con voz nerviosa-soy Zack, soy el mayor, tengo 13 años. Molly es quien me sigue, tiene 11 años, y como ya le había dicho a Leonardo está mal de la cabeza, no tiene voluntad propia ni siquiera para moverse lo único que logra hacer por si misma es lo que ven ustedes ven ahora, sólo se balancea de vez en cuando, en general hay que hacer todo por ella. Sasha es el nombre de mi otra hermana, tien…

-Tengo 5 años-interrumpió la pequeña mostrando sus dedos para que contaran su edad-pero en un mes ya seré más grande y tendré 6.-mostró un dedo más para mostrar su edad

-gracias por la aclaración-le dijo Leo en una sonrisa-bien, Zack continúa.

-si. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí, bueno…supongo que de pura casualidad, hemos estado aquí abajo cuatro días, caminamos desde el lugar donde descendimos a las cloacas descansando de vez en cuando, yo a veces subía a la superficie para buscar comida, así sobrevivimos esos pocos días…

**Fin de Flash Back**

**-**¿así que…han estado cuatro días aquí abajo¿por que nunca los vimos?

-Zack dijo que han estado caminando mucho, eso significa que entonces vienen de muy lejos o al menos de donde vienen no están en nuestros caminos, aunque que se yo, desde hace tiempo que no salgo de mi laboratorio…-dijo alzando los hombros

-¿y que paso después?-preguntó Raph con interés

-pues no mucho, después de que terminaron de comer y de que aclaramos sus dudas les ofrecimos nuestra casa por un tiempo, les dejé mi cuarto para que durmieran ya que, como le dije a Leo, he improvisado un cuarto en mi laboratorio.

-¿pues que tanto haces ahí para que te quedes todo el día?-Don torció la boca con desgano mientras revisaba una caja blanca

-se me han acabado las gasas, iré por más. No te vayas a mover de aquí ¿entendido?

-aja-respondió con tono incrédulo-buen pretexto para cambiarme el tema

-no es pretexto, realmente debo ir por más-contestó aburrido-en serio, no-salgas

-si mami-dicho esto Don salió del cuarto- como si no me conociera-en un leve quejido se levanto de la cama para salir. Fuera lo primero que encontró fue una escena muy entretenida de Mike haciéndole de caballito a la niña más pequeña que reía con todo lo que daba, estaba cómodamente sentada en el caparazón de su hermano jugueteando nerviosamente con sus piernas.

-iiiiiiii¡¡Soy un caballo verde¡iiiiii!-hacía extraños ruidos como si relinchara

-¡eres muy divertido Mike!-rió Sasha

-uy si…divertidísimo-socarronizó Raph, en ese momento Mike se levantó de un brinco dejando caer a la niña.

-¡ay!

-¡disculpa¿te hice daño?

-no, estoy bien-la pequeña se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Veo que ya estas bien, estaba preocupado-dijo Mike colocándose al lado de su hermano

-¡ como no¡se te notaba la preocupación!-dijo con ironía en la voz

-Bueno ¿Qué querías¿ que me la pasara llorando todo el día por ti?-contestó con cierta gracia

-bah, olvídalo ¿Dónde está Leo?

-le está pegando al saco -señaló Mike con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-a que bonito, yo me podría estar muriendo y él está jugando con el saco

-si, definitivamente ya se te extrañaba-rió Mike y Raph le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su puño-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó con una lágrima en un ojo

-para que no me extrañes-dicho esto se fue a la sala de entrenamiento donde efectivamente Leo estaba golpeando el saco, eso sólo lo hacía cuando estaba indeciso y preocupado. Lo miró un pequeño rato hasta que Leo notó su presencia.

-¿no deberías estar en tu cuarto?

-si estoy bien muchas gracias-Leo respiró cansado

-se que estás bien, mala hierba nunca muere-Raph rió quedamente

-ya me enteré que andas robando niños para coleccionarlos

-¿Qué querías que hiciera, necesitaban un lugar donde quedarse

-si, entiendo es válido yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-Leo le miró incrédulo- lo que me molesta es que le hayan dado más importancia a esos mocosos en vez de al hecho en el que salí fastidiado.-argumentó con seriedad haciéndose el indignado

-El daño ya estaba echo, y déjame recordarte que eso paso por culpa tuya.

-¡Yo no jalé del gatillo!

-sabes a que me refiero-dijo tranquilamente

-ya, no debí asustarlo entiendo, pero la verdad no creí que fuera a disparar

-él dice que fue accidental

-si claro y yo soy una hermosa Geisha

-puede ser, después de todo estaba con el dedo en el gatillo cualquier tensión de sus manos pudo haber activado el arma-se hizo un largo silencio entre ambos, Leo esperando a que su hermano reaccionara y Raph recapacitando, sabía que no toda la culpa era del chico pero eso no justificaba que le hubiera disparado, además ¿Qué nadie se preguntaba de donde demonios había sacado el arma? No cualquier chico anda por ahí portando un revolver como ese…aunque bueno estaban en Nueva York, asi que todo era posible.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-preguntó Leo rompiendo el silencio

-¿Irme?-era verdad, eso había dicho antes de que todo eso pasara.

Se sentía mal, su cabeza le dolía horrores y los mareos no cesaban. Justamente se sintió así cuando le dispararon. Necesitaba salir de ahí, se sentía asfixiado. Pensaba que quizá sería el ambiente o el simple hecho de que ya no había nada que lo retuviera ahí, quería ser responsable de si mismo y de nadie más-¿me estás corriendo?

-sólo te tomo la palabra-lo miró gélidamente. Raph pensó que quizá sólo le estaría bromeando, que quizá sólo le quería asustar…pero no era así. La mirada de Leo era dura y determinada, no estaba jugando en lo más mínimo.

Si, él quería irse, pero no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo, quizá solo sería unas semanas, después de todo ya había pasado aún antes de que Splinter falleciera, pero Leo siempre lo hacía volver. Se podía decir que muy a su manera le pedía que lo necesitaban, le hacía ver que estaba en una familia y que a pesar de su manera comportarse ellos le necesitaban…y ahora él, su hermano, su odioso y hostigoso hermano, quería que cumpliera lo que había dicho en un derroche de ira.

**Hola chicas/os! Ehm…bueno los que quedan nñ jeje (¡indirecta indirecta…ehm un tintineo de…¿campana? No es más chico…como los que llevan los gatos ¬¬!)**

**En fin ¿Cómo va la vida? XD aquí actualizando en un momento de decisión y fuerza…bueno más bien de desesperación XD, espero les guste el cap que a mi…bueno lo envie por que algo ¿no?XD (si¬¬ para que los demás actualicen…indirecta muy directa :P jus jus)**

**Vampi:seee tenía que parar el balazo en alguna parte (pude dejarla en la pared pero weee) en todo caso ahí esta un cap más para el monton (manzanita a eso se le llama sarcasmo XD) ¡necesitamos más! A ver si puedes hace que tus 7 fics se vuelvan 8 jus jus :P. **

**Naoko: creo que el piercing fue en otro lado jeje pero bue algo le tenía que tocar, después de otras versiones que te dije esta se quedo --u pues a ver como le vez XD**

**¿Paseando y por suerte se encontraron a las tmnt?...bueno…quizá fue suerte, quizá el destino. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que no creo en la suerte ;). (Leo¿desde cuando? ¬¬) desde ahora ¬¬**

**Kskabell: Espero chik que todo ande bien ¡hace milenios que no se de ti!XD. Por otro lado contestando al review…ya tengo mi idea de la muerte de Splinter nñ…no obstante, creo que me ensañaré un rato con tu Raph muahaah (como nos encanta poner de piquete a estos dos XD) en fin.**

**Jajaa como siempre tus ideas terminan siendo más macabras de lo que yo podría imaginar XD ¿guardar el cadáver de Splinter? XD deberías ponerlo en un fic jus jus :P**

**Rebeca: Hola! Bienvenida a este lugar de depravadas :P (no te asustes no lo somos…mucho :P jeje)No en serio, me da gusto ver una cara nueva…bueno leer nuevos nicks XD. Espero te quedes por aquí un buen rato nñ**

**Ahora si, me despido esperando que sea de su agrado este cap…espero sus reviews (bombas y agujeros negros no son permitidos :P)**

**bye**


	4. 15 Minutos

**Capítulo IV**

**15 Minutos **

El ambiente era muy tenso.

Leo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y cada vez que Raph topaba su mirada con la de él no podía evitar sentir una extraña incomodidad.

Frío.

Comenzaba a sentir un tremendo frío en su cuerpo, hasta su coraza la sentía helada, y eso si que era extraño tomando en cuenta que el caparazón no tiene sensibilidad en esos aspectos.

-¿Por qué repentinamente me sacas esto a la charla?

-Ya tenía planeado hablar de esto contigo después de que despertaras, ya lo hiciste así que…-con su dedo indicó la salida-nos vemos hermano.

Raph sentía mucha rabia, y por primera vez la retuvo a pesar de que le comían las ansias de matar a Leo por su atrevimiento. Esta vez su orgullo fue más fuerte y no iba a discutir sobre el asunto con él, si quería que se fuera eso haría, ya después vería quien es el que se arrastraría de rodillas hasta él pidiéndole que vuelva.

-Como quieras-fue lo único que dijo Raph antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida. Leo por su parte le miraba irse con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿A dónde vas? Todavía no estas curado para que andes por ahí de briago.-le regañó Don cuando estaba a punto de abrir la compuerta.

-No me voy a embriagar, me estoy largando de esta mugrosa guarida-Don frunció el ceño

-¿de que hablas?

-Si quieres saber los detalles, pregúntaselo a Leo- Raph se recargo en la pared, de pronto sintió un aire frio que le empujaba a la puerta-"¿Por qué me siento tan extraño?"- una extraña sensación en el diafragma le hizo tambalear.

-¿Qué estas esperando?-dijo una voz tras de él. Ahora era Mike quien hablaba.-¿vete de una vez antes de que las cosas se pongan más feas?-dijo haciendo una mueca de burla y desdén.

-¿Tu también?

Don suspiró profundo-es verdad, Leo nos habló de esto. Será mejor que te vayas por las buenas.-de pronto la mirada de Don se volvió tan fría como la de Leo.

Se sentía en la dimensión desconocida. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos? Estaba esperando a alguien gritar ¡sorpresa caíste! Pero nada de eso pasó.

-¿Sigues aquí?-preguntó Leo alzando la voz . Su cara se veía descompuesta de la ira.-Ten orgullo y largarte de una vez.-A Raph esta situación le gustaba cada vez menos, algo olía mal.

-¿Eso quieren?-apretó un botón para abrir la compuerta está lentamente comenzó a abrirse.-No se que demonios está pasando con ustedes, pero si su estado tan extraño es mi presencia entonces me iré por mi cuenta, no por que ustedes me lo piden.-dijo mirando a sus hermanos, los tres dibujaban en su rostro una risa malévola que poco a poco se fue deshaciendo cuando la salida estuvo totalmente expuesta.

Raphael giró bruscamente y se topó con el rostro y figura de su maestro Splinter.

-no…no de nuevo-tembló sintiendo frió en todo su cuerpo

-¡sal de aquí ahora Raph!-Ordenó Leo en un gruñido casi gutural.

-No debes cruzar esta puerta-dijo Splinter con una voz apagada.

-¡deja de torturarme! –le gritó Raph dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Debes ser fuerte hijo mío, lucha, tus hermanos te necesitan-en ese momento sintió una extraña sensación de succión en todo su cuerpo. Hubo un silencio casi ensordecedor, sólo los gruñidos de sus hermanos que tenía atrás rompían con el silencio.

-"¿Mis hermanos me necesitan?" miró de reojo a quienes estaban detrás de él-¿Cómo van a necesitarme si me están corriendo?-no pudo evitar preguntarse eso, aún su cerebro no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

-Sal ahora….-decían una y otra vez con caras deformadas.

-Ustedes no son mis hermanos-dijo finalmente-esto es una maldita pesadilla- Raph estaba muy asustado, no recordaba cuando se había sentido tan asustado como en aquella ocasión.

-Intentará engañarlos…-habló Splinter casi en un murmullo-deben permanecer juntos sin importar lo que pase.

Raph sintió que tan sólo mirar a su maestro la calidez regresaba a su cuerpo.

-Sensei-soltó una lágrima mientras este se desvanecía, murmuraba algo pero no lograba escucharle, sólo pudo leer un poco sus labios que decían- "tengan cuidado"

Después de eso toda la guarida se arremolinó junto con sus hermanos que gruñían con ira mientras eran succionados por la nada. Raph sintió un extraño jalón como si unas manos minúsculas le obligaran a caer en un abismo que no parecía tener fin.

-.-

-¡Está abriendo los ojos!-gritó una voz que se le hizo familiar. Vió como unas imágenes borrosas se movían alrededor de él. Su cabeza comenzó a punzarle, era como si le clavaran agujas en su cerebro.

-¿Raph? ¿Raph?¿ Puedes oirme?-asintió la cabeza levemente sin tener la menor idea de quien le hablaba. Dio un quejido de molestia cuando intentó incorporarse.

-¿Qué me pasó?-dijo tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

-Perdiste el conocimiento cuando estabas hablando con Leo.-dijo una voz temblorosa, al parecer era Don. Giró hacia donde él estaba y poco a poco fue logrando aclarar su vista casi en su totalidad, se sentía un poco mareado y le era casi imposible mantener los ojos fijos en un punto.

-¿estabas llorando?-le preguntó cuando logró ver los ojos rojos de su hermano, estaba muy pálido.

-Raph, hermano ¿Cómo te sientes?-Esta vez era Mike que estaba en cuclillas a su lado ,estaba en el mismo estado que Don.-Pensé que nunca más iba a volver a verte ¡¡¡buaaaa!-se soltó a llorar mientras le daba un abrazo que casi le ahoga

-¡Mike tranquilo!-Raph trató de quitarse de encima a su hermano que empezaba a asfixiarle.

Cuando lo hizo. Intento levantarse pero sus piernas temblaron y volvió a caer sobre su trasero.

Le dolió. Y supuso eso era bueno ya que el dolor era síntoma que estaba despierto,

-"Qué fue real y que fue pesadilla?"-se preguntó al notar donde estaba tirado: en el salón de entrenamientos.

Ahí estaba efectivamente hablando con Leo.- "¿no me digan que me desmaye cuando me dijo que me fuera"?-se preguntó ignorando lo ridículo que podría oírse, así que decidió guardársela hasta saber que había ocurrido.

Al mirar sobre su hombro derecho pudo divisar a Leo hincado a su lado, le estaba ayudando incorporarse. Estaba pálido y le miraba muy extraño.

-¿y a ustedes que mosco les picó? Solo fue un pequeño desmayo-la mandíbula inferior de Leo comenzó a temblar. Abrazó a su hermano poniéndolo más nervioso.

-No nos vuelvas a hacer esto, ya suficiente tenemos con perder a Splinter.-le murmuró a modo que nadie más oyera.

Ahora si estaba asustado, Leo casi inmediatamente le soltó.

-Te llevaremos a tu cuarto-dijo mientras le ayudaba a pararse.

-¿pueden explicarme que demonios les pasa?-les preguntó entre molesto y preocupado

-Raph te pusiste muy mal, de pronto caíste al suelo y comenzaste a convulsionarte-dijo Leo colocando su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro para que se pudiera apoyar.

Para Raph era el colmo, no le gustaba que le trataran como si se fuera a romper, era verdad que no podía por el momento caminar bien por su cuenta, pero eso no quitaba la sensación de humillación que le ocasionaba.

-¿En serio?-preguntó tratando de ignorar el echo de que lo estuvieran casi cargando-¿pero por que pasó eso?-preguntó más para si mismo que para sus hermanos

-no sabemos, pero eso no fue todo-le contestó Don. Raph le miró con el ceño fruncido esperando que le dijera de una vez por todas todo lo que tenía que decir, eso de hablarle con tantas pausas no le gustaba nada.- pues básicamente tu…tu moriste-Raph le miró como si estuviera loco "¿Cómo que me morí?" Quizá Don entendió su expresión por que le siguió explicando- es verdad, como dirían los doctores, moriste clínicamente 15 minutos.

Raph sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde agua fría en la cara ¿estaba hablándole en serio? No era médico, pero al menos en las películas después de más de 5 minutos al paciente ya ni de chiste se le podría resucitar salvo que sucediera algo fantástico. En eso pensaba cuando al salir del cuarto se topó con otro rostro en el camino. Era Zack que le abría paso sujetando los hombros de su hermana.

Mientras pasaba a su lado no pudo evitar escuchar en eco de nuevo las palabras de su sensei.

"Intentará engañarlos"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la estación de la policía el ajetreo no paraba, habían pasado al menos 4 días y medio desde el incendio del edificio que, para colmo de males, recientemente se había construido para formar una estación donde trataban los casos de jóvenes delincuentes.

Muchos habían muerto y salido gravemente heridos, entre ellos policias, psiquiatras, bomberos, niños y padres que se encontraban en el momento de aquel "incidente",del conteo al menos ya llevaban 25 decesos y 20 desaparecidos unos habrían muerto calcinados y otros quizá habrían escapado, como el culpable de aquel infierno.

Zack Grey de 13 años de edad. Era el chico más buscado en Nueva York, muchas personas le atribuían el incendio ya que uno de los psiquiatras que habían sobrevivido daba por hecho delante de las cámaras que él lo había originado cuando intentaba escapar. En realidad nadie sabia como lo había ocasionado. Lo único seguro era que tenían que encontrar a ese chico antes de que algo peor pudiera pasar.

De este caso se encargaba el agente Pierre Bank, desde antes de que pasara el incendio ya se encargaba del caso de Zack. Era un hombre grande y fuerte como un toro, tenía su cabello café pero casi no se notaba por lo corto que estaba, sus ojos eran tan oscuros como el traje que siempre usaba

"es como el vestuario de batman" se burlaban alguno de sus colegas. Era un hombre serio y rudo, y odiaba las "bromitas"

-"Ya me las pagarán muy pronto"-se decia cada vez que le imitaban. Se había convertido la mofa secreta entre sus compañeros, era el solitario después de todo, a la gente solitaria siempre le toca ese tipo de cosas.

Sólo le quedaba ignorarlos, por ahora su trabajo era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. En especial ahora tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Zack ¿Dónde te encuentras?

El día del incendio estaba precisamente hablando de él y sus hermanas, cuando uno de los encargados de las celdas llegó corriendo hasta él gritando a los 20 vientos que se había escapado el chico. El problema era que lo había hecho frente al doctor con el que estaba platicando en ese momento, el mismo que había hablado con la prensa sobre Zack a pesar de que le había pedido que mantuvieran esa parte en secreto. Ahora por su culpa le costaría más trabajo encontrar al chico ya que al sentirse amenazado se habría escondido en alguna parte de la gran manzana. Y por si fuera poco había ajetreado a la gente que exigía la cabeza del chico.

-Esto solo empeora las cosas-se dijo soltando el periódico en la mesa, en primera plana, junto a un anuncio menor que mencionaba algo sobre un robo a un museo, se veía la foto de Zack con un titulo gigantesco que decía

"Incendiario y asesino burla a la policia"

Hojeó las páginas del periódico. Su única esperanza era que su teléfono sonara en cualquier momento para decirle la ubicación del chico y de sus hermanas. Aunque la prensa decía que ellas habían muerto en el incendio, Pierre estaba casi seguro que si Zack había huido habría sido con ellas.

-Mas le vale.-Su teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que contestara-¿diga?

-Señor Bank nos acaban de reportar sobre un asalto de ayer…

-que alguien más se encargue, sabes bien que ahora no puedo atender esos casos

-señor, pero ese asalto fue hecho por un joven, el gerente dice que era parecido al chico que salio en la tele, sabe a quien me refiero ¿cierto?-Bank se recargó en su escritorio pensando

-¿era parecido o era el?

-No está seguro, es un hombre mayor, su vista ya no es muy buena-Pierre dio un suspiro de fastidio

-Bien podría ser una pista, ¿Dónde fue el asalto?

-cerca de Manhatan en una tiendita junto al Central Park-se encontraba muy lejos de la estación, pero después de todo ya habían pasado varios dias, hasta había pensado que ya estaría fuera de la ciudad

-¿fue con arma blanca?

-no señor, con un revolver.-si aun traía el revolver que le había quitado al incompetente guardia que le había dejado escapar podría ser que fuera la misma persona

-¿iba sólo?-preguntó de manera casual, a nadie le había contado sobre su teoria sobre sus hermanas.

-si señor ¿Por qué?-Pierre no dijo nada,-" obviamente iba a estar solo, no iba a estar asaltando con una autómata y una niña de 5 años a su lado"-pensó- "en todo caso, si ese era el mismo chico del que estábamos hablando significaba que efectivamente mi teoría es acertada.

Si estuviera sólo ya hubiera encontrado la manera de irse de la ciudad, pero si esta con sus hermanas la cosa se complicaba y difícilmente podría llegar muy lejos. La única pregunta que queda es ¿Dónde estarán escondiéndose?"

-¿dices que el asalto fue ayer?

-si señor, en una tienda de alimentos, sólo se llevó unas galletas y jugos.

-"definitivamente debe ser el, si hubiera sido cualquier otro se habría preocupado por llevarse el dinero no unos pequeños comestibles"-Pierre sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras miraba el periódico, había unos anuncios de departamentos que se rentaban cerca de ahí-¿Sabes que Tim? Creo que tendré que mudarme de apartamento

-¿perdón?-claramente no esperaba esa respuesta el policia que estaba al otro lado del auricular-disculpe señor, pero eso que…

-aumenta la vigilancia en toda la sección de Manhattan, esta vez no se nos escapa-y colgó el teléfono-Tiene que estar ahí, algo me dice que esta cerca "así debe ser o mi cabeza rueda" -pensó sonriendo amargamente mirando de nuevo la primera plana-como odio a la prensa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo estaba aún temblando. Ya habían pasado tres horas y no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. En verdad pensaba que había perdido a otro de sus seres queridos.

"**Flash Back"**

Estaban discutiendo sobre el disparo y justo cuando Leo esperaba que su hermano le respondiera este se desvaneció de pronto.

Se convulsionaba, sus ojos estaban en blanco y su color era morado. Leo fue hasta él y lo sujetó, llamó a Don en primera instancia, quizá el podría hacer algo.

Después de unos segundos dejó de moverse, su pupilas se quedaron mirando algun punto del techo con las retinas dilatadas.

Leo con un nudo en su garganta y un hueco en el estómago intentó darle resucitación.

Los segundos se le hacían minutos y los minutos horas, cada vez sentía más lejana la esencia de su hermano.

Don le apartó e intento hacer lo mismo, golpeó su pecho tantas veces que pensó que lo quebraría, 5 minutos habían pasado y nada, Mike comenzó a llorar desde donde estaba y Don dejó de golpearlo.

-Esta muerto-dijo mirando a la nada, cuando logró moverse se desvió sólo un segundo mirando el reloj de pared que se podía ver en la otra habitación.-Lleva más de 10 minutos que no reacciona…no…no podemos hacer nada más…se ha ido

-no…no puede estar…-Leo apretó los puños para contenerse estaba en total shock

-Aun puede salvarse ¿verdad?-dijo Sasha que miraba la escena desde el marco de la puerta, nadie le respondió después ella miró a otro lado y se fue, al parecer su hermano le había llamado.

Otros dos minutos pasaron y las Tortugas poco a poco reaccionaron, saliendo de la impresión.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Mike-¿Qué le pasó?

-no lo sé-dijo Leo con voz quebrada, miró las pupilas fijas de su hermano y no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era una pesadilla, otra más como las que había tenido. Con sus dedos tocó sus párpados y lentamente fue cerrándolos, escondiendo aquella mirada ausente de vida, viéndolo ahora parecía que estaba dormido. Leo agachó la cabeza juntando todas sus fuerzas para no romper en llanto.-todo fue tan rápido.

-Yo…pensé que estaba bien, quizá fue el golpe en su cabeza…-la respiración de Don era agitada quizá se culpaba.

-No importa ya, el…se fue, ahora esta con Splinter-Don lloró amargamente golpeando el piso con su puño.

-¡¿Por qué nos pasa esto!-dio un grito de dolor como no lo hacia desde hace tiempo-¡Es injusto!

Todos pensaron en lo mismo, era injusto.

Leo miró una vez más el cuerpo de su hermano, ¿Qué burla era esa?

-"¿Quién está jugando con nosotros de esta manera tan cruel?"-Leo se maldijo a si mismo como a su destino.

-¿están seguros que el…?-preguntó Mike con una pizca de esperanza, en respuesta sus hermanos ladearon su cabeza.

Mike se paseó de un lado a otro agarrando su cabeza con fuerza

-"Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando"-se dejó caer de rodillas apretando sus puños en su rostro. Se convulsionaba de dolor mientras lloraba.

-"Rapha…hermano…por favor no nos dejes"-Leo apretó los ojos tragándose todas sus lágrimas

Después de unos minutos de lamentaciones, un extraño aire frío les golpeó en el rostro. Mike miró de reojo a Raph y sus ojos lentamente fueron abriéndose lentamente a manera de sorpresa, se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte de su hermano al notar sus dedos que se movían muy torpemente.

-Miren eso-señaló y sus hermanos giraron a ver. -¿se está moviendo verdad?-Sus corazones brincaron al verificar que realmente se estaba moviendo.

-¡Raph!-Don lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a agitarlo…

"**Fin de Flash back"**

-Demasiadas preocupaciones en un día-se dijo mordiendo nerviosamente su puño-¿Qué fue todo eso?-es lo que se preguntaban todos pero optaron por no sacarlo al tema, ¿Por qué renegar de su suerte ahora que las cosas iban tranquilas?-solo espero no se repita

Leo estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala.

Sólo pensando.

Sentía que su vida como la de sus hermanos se estaba deteriorando poco a poco. Primero Splinter, ahora Raph.-al menos el logró volver con nosotros-pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo sería eso.

La incertidumbre lo carcomía,

¿Qué es lo que tenía que esperar de hoy en adelante? ¿lo peor?...bueno eso siempre solía hacerlo, por ello siempre prevenía…¿pero como prevenir esto?¿cómo? si ni siquiera sabían lo que le había pasado a Raph.

Por ello Don se dio la tarea de investigar lo que tenía, quizá algo que se le había pasado. Pero a fin de cuentas no podía hacer mucho, no era Doctor.

Momentos como estos era cuando más deseaba ser humano. Fuera lo que fuera podrían llevarlo con algún profesional y por medio de sus artefactos le podrían diagnosticar la salud de Raph.

-Pero no podrá ser así-tendrían que conformarse con las curaciones caseras y con el análisis de Don.

-Lamento lo que están pasando.-dijo Zack sacando a Leo de su ensismamiento.

-Deberías-Leo le miro un poco resentido, a fin de cuentas no sabían si había sido el disparo y la caída lo que habían ocasionado el desvanecimiento de Raph.

-Ya me disculpé con él-dijo Zack en un murmullo-Leo le miró sin creerle

-¿y que te dijo?

-nada, estaba durmiendo-Leo arqueo las cejas.

-¿Esa fue tu disculpa?-Zack alzó los hombros

-Estoy practicando para cuando esté lúcido, aunque no creo que se lo tome tan bien como cuando está dormido-Leo sonrió débilmente.

-Deberías aprovechar que está así antes de que esté lúcido, no te gustaría verlo enojado cuando esté recuperado.

-creo que no-Zack se quedó parado con la mirada hacia abajo, como esperando la oportunidad de decirle algo más.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…-levantó la mirada mirando a los ojos a Leo llegó a abrir la boca un rato esperando que la voz saliera, pero nada

-¿pasa algo?

-No…no es nada-bajó de nuevo la mirada respirando hondo.Leo entendió que tenía algo importante que decirle, pero no pudo averiguar nada, se vieron interrumpidos por Mike que llevaba una playera larga como las que usaba Casey.

-Leo ¿tenemos ropa para niños? Las que tienen ellos ya están muy fea, Sin ofender chico-Zack hizo una media sonrisa

-No hay problema-Leo sonrió al ver a su hermano. Parecía que le hacía bien la paternidad, en su vida lo había visto tan atento con otro ser vivo que no fuera él.

-Yo que voy a saber, tu eres el que guarda la ropa.

-Llamaré a April. Veré si ya llegó.

April no se encontraba esos días en Nueva York. Había tenido que ir a un remate de antigüedades en los Angeles, era una buena oportunidad para poder tener artículos extras en su tienda y definitivamente no iba a perderla.

Supuestamente en la noche ya debería estar en su casa, pero nunca se sabe como podría estar el tráfico.

………………….

-¿Unos niños?-preguntó April sorprendida. Hablaba por su celular escuchando atentamente a Mike por todo lo que habían pasado. Desde lo de los chicos hasta lo de Raph.

-¡Oh cielos! ¿pero ahora está bien?

-si, no te preocupes el está estable.

-y yo pensé que había tenido un dia difícil-tocó el claxón maldiciendo el tráfico. Si llegaba a New York sería muy pero muy de madrugada.

-¿Entonces podrás traernos la ropa?

-Veré que puedo hacer. Iré con una amiga que tiene hijos, ya son mayores y creo que nunca regaló la ropa.

-Te recuerdo que son dos niñas de 5 y 11 años y uno de 13.-April rió

-no te preocupes, esa mujer tuvo quintillizos, 3 hombres y dos mujeres, ya tendrán 20 años de edad.

-¿Qué tu amiga era esposa de Usagui?-dijo Mike sorprendido

-Es una interesante teoría pero no creo-dio otro golpe al claxon al igual que toda la hilera de carros que estaba enfrente de ella.

-¡Avancen!-gritó sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla. Respiró hondo acomodándose en su asiento-no me esperen esta noche, esto va para largo. Pero mañana temprano les llevo la ropa.

-Gracias preciosa ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?-April sonrió tiernamente

-Nada seguramente

-Je tienes razón

-¿y de lo otro como siguen?

-Mejor creo, al menos ya todos estamos juntos. Lo malo son las circunstancias en que se dieron las cosas.

-Entiendo. Pobre Raph. Cualquier cosa me avisan sin importar la hora, yo iré tan rápido como pueda.

-Si, gracias April

-No hay de que-iba a colgar pero una duda le cruzo por la mente.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llaman sus visitas?

-La más pequeña es Sasha, la que le sigue es Molly y el mayor es Zack.-April frunció el ceño preocupada.

-Mike…sólo una pregunta curiosa, ¿han visto las noticias en la tele, en la radio o en la calle últimamente?-Mike se quedó pensando unos segundos

-La verdad no. Desde hace un mes que nadie quiere saber nada del mundo exterior. Al menos lo digo por parte de Leo y Don. Por parte de Raph quien sabe, a veces salía pero quizá se iba directamente a emborrachar con Casey, ya lo conoces.

April dio un gruñido de molestia.

-y por mi parte pues ya sabes que esas cosas me aburren y deprimen.-hubo una pequeña pausa-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No…por nada Mikey, sólo estén al pendiente de esos niños ¿de acuerdo, no les quiten ni un ojo de encima-Mike no entendía pero prefirió no preguntar.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.

-Entonces nos vemos luego Mikey, cuídense mucho.

-Igualmente ¡Chao!

Ambos colgaron.

La fila avanzó un poco y se detuvo de nuevo. April miró su asiento de junto y tomó el periódico que estaba encima. Con el dedo fue repasando las líneas de los párrafos hasta que halló lo que buscaba.

"Zack Gray de 13 años de edad asesinó sangrientamente a sus padres y ahora es buscado por la policía al ser el culpable del incendio de la nueva Estación para la atención de niños y jóvenes delincuentes de Nueva York. La policía advierte que se tenga cuidado con él, y que no se fíen de su edad -es un delincuente muy peligroso-dice Daniel Brown Psiquiatra de la estación que terminó en cenizas-su estado mental no es el más favorable y es capáz de hacer lo que sea por verse a salvo…"

April dejó de leer ese artículo. No quería llenar su mente de inseguridad. Además, no podría ser la misma persona ese Zack Gray y el Zack que estaba con sus queridos amigos…¿o si?.

**Otro cap más XD **

**De nuevo esta de moda la actualizacion! Weeeeee que felicidad!XD (por ahí hay una indirecta a cierta persona sii tuuuuu eres tuuuu no voltees la mirada para lanzarme esa bomba eres tuuuuuXD)**

**En fin, espero que les sea de agrado este cap, por ahora todo esta medio raro y confuso…a ver si puedo arreglar eso XD**

**Rebeca: Gracias por el rev nñ, y pues espero que si te quedes para leer todos los finales (y principios venideros) de los fics :DXD**

**Sugerencias? Bueno, supongo que si, ¿Por qué no? XD pero no me comprometo XD, quizá alguien que escriba mucho mejor que yo nñ, aunque ¡chica! ¿tienes ideas? Tu sácalas! Ya si quieres solo ve pidiendo guia nñ. Queremos ver nuevos rostros de autores en el area ;) seguramente nos podrías dar una gran sorpresa. You can do It!**

**Ksk.: ooo Lady! Mucho gusto de volverla a tenerla por aquí, ya se le extrañaba! nñ, y de nuevo, ¡FELICIDADES ATRASADOS POR TUS20 XD!**

**En fin, como podrás ver la situación no iba para el conflicto XD. Por ahora las TMNT no reaccionan como deberian, más adelante veras porque XD. Y de nuevo caray, insisto, tu estas siempre pendiendo en un hilo entre lo frio y lo tibio y de vez en cuando brincas al caliente XD (sin albur ¿eh?)**

**Weno chik gracias por seguir por aca XD se agradece. **

**Por otro lado me voy despidiendo, mis ojos se cierran de sueño XD (solo dos horas de sueño XD hay pretexto)**

**Byeces! Se las cuidan que son sagradas**

**P.D. para futuras referencias, XD las pesadillas estan basadas en pesadillas reales XD, ya sea de conocidos o personales **

**Leo: ¿a quien le importa ¬¬?**

**Ehm…quizá a nadie, pero tenia ganas de ponerlo y ya XD**


	5. Miedo e Inseguridad

**Capítulo V**

**Miedo e Inseguridad**

Donatello estaba totalmente desconcertado.

Por más que examinaba las células de su hermano no encontraba alguna razón por la cual tuviera ese ataque que pudo haberlo llevado a la muerte.

-Quizá si aumento 100 veces más- miró de nuevo por el ocular de su micoscopio de fase, muy útil para cuando necesitaba hacer una observación de tejidos vivos y aún así de nuevo no encontró nada anormal.

No se le hizo extraño, realmente no esperaba encontrar algo ahí. Ya había revisado lo mismo toda la noche no sin antes revisar en la red sobre alteraciones del sistema nervioso.

Realmente esperaba que no fuera nada de eso. Tenían las manos atadas.

Su primer miedo que cruzó por su mente fue que su hermano tuviera cáncer pero al revisar sus células casi lo pudo descartar.

-Pero podría equivocarme tendría que sacar muestras desde el origen

-_Soy experto en la inteligencia artificial, de mecatrónica , de genética entre otras. Pero definitivamente no estoy preparado para tratar con una situación como esa. No puedo._

_-_Debería preguntarle si ha tenido otros síntomas. Eso puede ayudar…o quizás no…

-_¿Por qué dudo? Esto no es más difícil que la genética_

-Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar-pensaba, definitivamente necesitaban ayuda profesional y lo más pronto posible. Hasta donde podía comprender y saber es que podría ser cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su sistema nervioso, quizá una malformación genética, alguna alteración vascular, un tumor, una hemorragia cerebral.

_-No puedo hacerlo, lo haré todo mal, necesito ayuda._

Cuando comenzó a revisarlo lo primero que checó fue su golpe en la cabeza, pero la verdad peores golpes habían tenido y jamás habían pasado por algo similar.

Jamás.

Por más que le daba vuelta al asunto no veía como podía ese golpe haber afectado su sistema nervioso.

-_Soy un inútil, no podré ayudarlo. He perdido el toque._

-Pudo haberse formado un coagulo de sangre, o pudo tener un derrame cerebral-llegó a pensar . Pero después de analizar la situación detenidamente recordó lo que Mike le había dicho cuando le dispararon: "él se resbaló".

-¿Y si eso no hubiera sido así¿ Y si ya desde antes tenía el problema y lo que pasó en realidad fue que se mareó y perdió la conciencia?.- por más que le dolía esa teoría era más lógica. Algo malo le pasaba a su hermano y estaba más allá de ese golpe.

Fuera lo que fuera lo estaba matando.

_-y yo no podré hacer nada para evitarlo, no puedo…no puedo…_

-¿Qué doctores conocemos que podrían ayudarle?-se preguntaba-¿el doctor Stockman?-rió para si mismo-necesitamos más relaciones públicas.- Masajeó sus ojos, cansados de estar la mayor parte del tiempo en el ocular de su microscopio.

-_Soy un idiota, un maldito inútil. No puedo ayudarlo, alguien más debe hacerlo. No yo._

Miró a su alrededor y no le gustó nada lo que vio.

Todo era un caos. Sus herramientas, antes bien organizadas, estaban regadas por todo su laboratorio, varios aparatos estaban con los cables salidos y cortados. Algunos otros yacían inservibles en un rincón.

-No puedo hacer nada bien-se dijo así mismo escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Desde la muerte de su maestro una extraña sensación de miedo e inseguridad le revolvía su mente, ya no podía pensar con claridad como antes.

Muchas veces Mike le preguntaba lo que hacía en su laboratorio, y hacía varias horas Raph también le había preguntado lo mismo.

-Se sorprenderían si supieran la verdad-sonrió con amargura, ya que lo único que hacía era intentar armar algo nuevo, o al menos componer algo.

Pero simplemente no podía.

No podía concentrarse como antes, no podía entender lo que hacía en algunas circunstancias en las que antes podría hacer hasta con los ojos vendados.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, siempre era lo mismo, cada mañana, tarde o noche intentaba hacer algo productivo, pero simplemente no podía.

-Todo por esas malditas pesadillas-después de la muerte de su maestro comenzó a tener pesadillas al igual que sus hermanos. Pesadillas que aparecían como flasheos en su mente cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en sus asuntos.

-¿Haz podido encontrar algo?-Leo apareció detrás de él sin previo aviso. Don tuvo que tragarse un grito, no le había escuchado si quiera respirar.

-¿podrías tocar antes de entrar?-le dijo severo mientras exhalaba con fuerza.

-Lo hice, pero no me contestaste-Leo miró de reojo su laboratorio-¿ perdiste algo?

-No¿porque?-Don se hizo el desentendido

-No, por nada-Suspiró cansado-¿Qué has encontrado?-la respuesta fue el silencio y un bufido de Don-Entiendo…¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?

-Espero que si Leo, espero que si. La verdad estoy desconcertado. Es muy extraño que alguien tenga una muerte y despertar como él lo tuvo. Ni siquiera el golpe de su cabeza lo justifica.

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces retienes la teoría en la que podría ser una enfermedad?- Don asintió y miró a Leo directamente a los ojos

-no puedo hacer nada, necesitamos a un neurólogo, o a alguien que tenga el equipo necesario para poderle hacer mejores estudios-a Leo no le sorprendió, ya se lo temía.

-Entonces tendremos que buscar a alguien con esas características-Don movió la cabeza incrédulamente.

-Sería interesante que me hicieras una lista de los candidatos, sinceramente la mía es muy escasa…

-Quizá April conozca a alguien en quien podamos confiar. Tomando en cuenta nuestra situación es la mejor opción. La verdad no confiaría el cerebro de mi hermano a un desconocido con bisturí en mano listo para meterlo en formol.

Don cruzó sus brazos y sonrió débilmente

-Tienes razón. Un punto más que demuestra que el mundo está en nuestra contra-Leo le sonrió.

-¿y apenas lo notas?

Don de nuevo se talló los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? He perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Las 7 de la mañana-Don arqueó débilmente las cejas.

-Vaya que perdí la noción del tiempo-dijo con un largo bostezo

-deberías dormir un rato-sugirió-April vendrá en unas horas quizá pueda ayudarnos.-Le puso una mano en su hombro-y te necesitamos en tus 5 sentidos.

-Sólo dormiré un par de horas-respiró resignado. La verdad estaba muy cansado y eso le incomodaba, en muchas otras ocasiones había trabajado sin descanso y no le importaba que le llevara días. Y por desgracia últimamente había sido así.

-Te avisaré cuando April llegue-Don asintió y Leo salió del laboratorio.

…………………………………………………….

Zack estaba sentado en una esquina de su nuevo cuarto, el cual compartía con sus hermanas.

Tan sólo estaba ahí, mirándolas dormir sobre la cama. Sasha abrazaba su almohada con una sonrisa en el rostro, girando de ves en cuando sobre su lugar jalando y empujando las sábanas como si no se decidera si tenía calor o frío.

Molly por su parte, era todo un contraste. Estaba en el lado derecho de la cama, acostada como tabla con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba. Cualquiera que la viera aseguraría que estaba muerta. Ni siquiera se le escuchaba respirar.

Pero para Zack era una escena muy tierna y pacífica, casi irreal.

-Parecen dos ángeles recostadas en una nube-no pudo evitar reír por la ironía del asunto. Esa risa amarga le hizo caer en cuenta de nuevo en su realidad-¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que ellos se enteren de nuestra verdadera historia?

Esa pregunta torturaba su mente desde el momento que los aceptaron. Hasta había pensado que lo mejor sería decirles de una vez, quizá ellos entenderían. Y pensándolo de una manera razonable, tarde o temprano se enterarían.

-No me creerán-terminaba por decirse-ni yo mismo lo creo.-por otra parte se sorprendía que no le hubieran armado una escena al verle bien el rostro, después de todo a estas alturas ya todo mundo sabía quien era-quizá no están en posición de denunciar, después de todo ellos también viven escondidos del mundo. Además tienen sus propios problemas como para detenerse a investigar sobre los nuestros-Zack entendía por lo que estaban pasando, él ya lo había sufrido y en mayor escala con su familia.

Apretó los ojos tan sólo en decir esa palabra, Familia.

Para empezar la familia le había metido en todo ese lío.

Como la odiaba, al igual que se odiaba a si mismo por ser quien era. Pero ni hablar, la vida tenía que seguir y él ahora tenía sus obligaciones y sus preocupaciones.

Pero sobre todo tenía sus miedos.

No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que tenía que hacer, tenía miedo de dañar, tenía miedo de lo que podía ser capaz…miedo de lo que le deparaba la vida.

Su mente regresó al cuarto cuando un rechinido de puerta le llamó la atención.

Vió como parte de una sombra se asomaba detrás de la puerta.

-Zack¿sigues despierto?-preguntó la voz de Leo susurrando para no despertar a las niñas

-Si, lo siento ya no pude dormir-se levantó haciendo a un lado su maraña de cabello el cual le llegaba un poco más arriba del hombro.-¿Cómo sigue tu hermano?

-Bien, por ahora. Sigue durmiendo.

-"Es normal tomando en cuenta su situación."-pensó el chico.-¿No le estabas haciendo guardia?

-Mike se quedó con él.-respiró hondo-¿quieres acompañarme a tomar una taza de té?

-Ehm…Claro ¿Por qué no?-Zack alzó los hombros un poco extrañado por la invitación pero igual le siguió hasta la cocina.

Mientras Leo ponía a hervir agua en la tetera, Zack notó que sus ojeras se veían más pronunciadas-¿pudiste dormir?-Leo se sentó a la mesa mientras esperaban a que el agua hirviera

-¿Cómo dormir en una situación así?-Leo dio un suspiro afligido sobándose las manos nerviosamente. Zack le miró con cierta culpa, quería ayudarlo en verdad, pero no sabía como o más bien, por donde empezar. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaban viviendo. De por sí se notaba que no estaban nada bien para que después él llegara y les disparara.

-"Bueno, no pueden culparme. Quizá ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo si estuvieran en mi lugar"-Tan sólo recordar la sensación que sintió al verlos se le ponía la piel de punta.

Y ahora irónicamente estaba ahí, viviendo con ellos-¿Ya saben que tiene?-Leo negó con la cabeza

-Don dice que podría ser una enfermedad que ya tenía -miró a Zack con una media sonrisa-así que no te preocupes, al parecer no está así por tu culpa

-"¿Quieres apostar?"-Zack se encogió un poco en su silla sintiéndose cada vez más basura de lo que ya era. –"¿Por qué se portan tan bien conmigo?"-se preguntaba una y otra vez. Ni siquiera sus excompañeros de escuela de portaban bien con él y eso que eran de su misma especie y no les había disparado-¿entonces que podría ser?-Leo alzó los hombros

-Algún problema cerebral quizá. La verdad…no sabemos.-La tetera comenzó a silbar. Leo se levantó para apagar la lumbre mientras preparaba las tazas para beber.

Zack ahora entendía por que le había invitado a tomar el té con él. Se sentía sólo, y su compañía le hacía bien.

-"Al menos comienzo a agradarle a alguien"-se dijo mientras que una pequeña idea le cruzaba por la mente.-¿y ya intentaron darle algo? Ya saben….para apaciguarlo.

-No es tan fácil, para empezar debemos saber que tiene para comenzar a recetarle-Leo trató de verse calmado cuando le sonreía, quizá lo que menos quería hacer era hablar sobre el tema.

-Mi padre era naturista-comenzó cuando Leo le puso frente la taza humeante de té-una vez me dijo que para cualquier enfermedad no había mejor remedio que una solución de Fapicia.

Leo frunció el ceño, ignorante de lo que le estaba sugiriendo.

-La Fapicia es una hierba-explicó-creo que a tu hermano le caería muy bien. Y también a ustedes. Es muy bueno para quitar el stress.-dijo el chico tratando de verse convincente.

-¿y donde puedo conseguir esa hierba?-preguntó Leo interesado-"vale la pena intentarlo"

-Casualmente-dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa-tengo una bolsa -de su pecho sacó un saquito de yute amarrada en el borde por un listón rojo.

………………………………………………….

-En este piso sólo hay un baño, y está descompuesto, así que tendría que usar el que está en el piso de abajo-dijo un hombre calvo y gordo que parecía usar tan sólo unos largos y bombachos boxers, y una playera blanca que parecía tener manchas de grasa de auto y comida.

Pierre frunció la nariz cuando el hombre se le acercó más de la cuenta

-"¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá en no bañarse?"-se preguntó mientras paseaba por el cuarto que estaba a punto de rentar. No era como el que tenía en mente definitivamente. Este parecía haber salido de una película de terror donde se encontraban los cadáveres hasta en las paredes.

Lo único que le motivaba al vivir ahí era que estaba en Manhatan, cerca del lugar donde se le había visto por última vez a Zack.

Era un barrio tranquilo en el día, pero en las noches nunca se podía saber quien podría estar escondido en alguno de esos viejos edificios y salir para buscar víveres.

El hombre toció un par de veces para terminar escupiendo un gargajo en el piso.

Pierre le miró de reojo con asco pensando que lo mejor era no estar nunca descalza.

Se asomó por la ventana y no pudo evitar ver a una joven pelirroja que luchaba por sacar unas cajas de su auto.

-Al menos tiene una vista muy interesante.

-¿Entonces lo quiere o no? Ya va a empezar mi programa y la verdad no quiero perder el tiempo.-Pierre dio un suspiro de molestia.

-Si lo quiero-respondió en una mueca. De su palacio a esto, era casi humillante. Pero ni hablar tenía que cumplir con su trabajo.

-perfecto¿Cuándo comienza a mudarse?

-hoy mismo-respondió casi inmediatamente

-no hay problema, mientras no interrumpa el partido que pasará a las 4

-será antes de esa hora se lo aseguro

-como quiera-antes de irse el casero se dio media vuelta mientras sacaba un pañuelo sucio de su boxer para limpiar su frente repleta de sudor-por cierto, le advierto que como en estos días a comenzado una oleada de calor este cuarto en particular le parecerá como si estuviera en el mismo infierno. Pierre sonrió sin quitar la vista de la pelirroja que seguía sacando cajas del auto.

-Supongo entonces que no todo es tan malo.-dijo más para si mismo que para el casero.

………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Ese idiota de Casey! Le estuve llamando toda la maldita noche y no me contestó.

Pero ¡ah! claro, me hizo todo un show cuando le dije que iba a irme unos días a los Angeles . "Si necesitas algo llámame, estaré todas las noches esperando tu llamada". Si como no.-April tomó otra caja de su auto haciendo fuerzas para lograr meterla en su tienda. Había logrado comprar buenos objetos, pero para su desgracia estaban pesados. Lo primero que bajó fueron las cajas de ropa que su amiga le había regalado para los niños, eran más ligeras, pero las que les faltaban estaban tan pesadas que a esas alturas pensaba que necesitaría una grúa para meterlas a su tienda.

Se dio valor y jaló la caja para cargarla. Le sorprendió sentirla tan ligera, tomando en cuenta que era un baúl de madera donde podrían caber hasta dos personas.

-¿Qué dem…?

-¿necesita ayuda señorita?-le preguntó una voz al otro lado de la caja, April no podía ver bien al otro lado, pero infinitamente agradeció que alguien por fin se apiadara de ella.

-¡si muchas Gracias! Señor…

-Bank,Pierre Bank, pero puede decirme solo Pierre.

-Bien Pierre, por favor ayúdame a meter esta caja a la tienda-April tenía pensado que entre los dos meterían la caja, pero de pronto esta voló de sus manos y el hombre pasó a un lado de ella cargando el baúl sin ningún problema.-Vaya, está bien cuidado-dijo en cuando le vió de espaldas, era grande y fuerte, pero sobretodo, bien formado.- Por lo visto más que Casey.

April se metió para indicarle dónde poner la caja y este obedientemente la siguió, e hizo lo mismo con las 3 últimas que quedaban.

-Muchas gracias Pierre ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin ti?

-Romperte la espalda seguramente-ambos rieron mientras April abría una de las cajas.-por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Oh¿no te lo dije? Que despistada-se separó de la caja y saludó de mano- April O'neil, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío-Pierre le envió una mirada significativa a April, ella le sonrió nerviosamente retomando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, espero que no te haya quitado tu tiempo.

-En lo más mínimo.-Pierre miró interesado lo que April había comenzado a sacar. Eran prendas de infante.

-Linda ropa….¿para tus hijos?-preguntó un poco seco

-¿Mis hijos?-April rió-no, claro que no. Yo no tengo.-Pierre recuperó la sonrisa-son para los niños de unos amigos. La estoy separando ya que me la acaban de regalar y pues sólo necesito unas cuantas prendas para los pequeños-Dijo sacando un suéter de bebe- y ellos ya saben caminar desde hace tiempo-puso el suetercito junto con otros que no entraban en la lista.

-Vaya, linda, graciosa, fuerte y caritativa. No siempre se encuentra esas virtudes en una chica.-April le miró un poco sonrojada.-¿no estás en venta o sí?

-No, a menos que me consideres una antigüedad-Pierre le sonrió

-Difícilmente pensaría en eso..-de pronto un tono de celular comenzó a sonar.

-Discúlpame un segundo-Pierre, sacó de su saco un pequeño celular negro, parecía un poco nervioso.-¿diga?-calló un rato-...no…aún no, en eso estoy señor…no se preocupe. Ya estoy en su pista. –hizo una pausa y miró a April de reojo como si no quisiera que escuchara la conversación-Tengo que irme. El trabajo llama.

-Si, no hay problema. De nuevo agradezco tu ayuda.

-No hay de que.-dijo Pierre intentando hacer una sonrisa, la cual no pudo hacer. Estaba tan nervioso como pálido.

-Todos los hombres musculosos son raros-April movió la cabeza mientras seguía haciendo lo suyo.

**Bueno aquí con otro cap XD. **

**Espero les haya sido de su agrado el cap XD. Simplemente un revoltijo lo que he hecho XD pero bue. Dont worry ya se verá.**

**Rebeca:Hola chik que bueno que aun nos aguantas otro rato más nñ. ¿Quiénes son los niños? Err…es información confidencial :P(podrían ser hijos de la basura, del lechero, quien sabe XD)**

**Pues más que hayamos definido a los personajes, ellos mismos se han venido definiendo desde que empezamos a verlos, Leo siempre ha sido el líder, el que siempre (se puede decir) ve por ellos, el aplicado, el que se pelea con Raph XD. El hijo casi perfecto XD. Quien trata usualmente, de ser frío ante las situaciones. Un estratega en las peleas y el quien más se puede confiar en las situaciones difíciles (jus jus eso digo yo XD) ; Don es una computadora andante, todo un genio, sin dejar a un lado el humor. Respetuoso e introvertido en ocasiones. Y el sol de las Tortugas cuando se necesita de un cerebro que los saque de un apuro mayor a sus posibilidades; Raph es una bomba de tiempo, su humor es como el cielo nublado, siempre te deja en la incertidumbre si lloverá o no, el rebelde que se opone a las reglas, un chico sin causa, pero aunque no lo demuestre a veces pareciera que es el que más se preocupa por su familia; Mike, no sólo es el bufón, ni es el débil del grupo. Sólo que es el único que demuestra más lo que siente. Todo mundo se entera si está feliz, triste, asustado, por que el es muy expresivo, cosa que sus hermanos no lo son demasiado. Es valiente cuando se le amerita, es distraído en varias ocasiones, pero en otras pareciera que tiene otro sentido que le ayuda a percibir el peligro nñ. Es el optimista del grupo.**

**Juanis: oooo aaaa una nueva cara.(Sam escupe su mano y se relame el cabello) ¿estoy presentable? Ehm espero que si XD. Bienvenida al lugar nñ espero que no nos dejes de visitar jeje nñ. De antemano agradezco tu otro review de Vacaciones con Charity, la verdad ya no esperaba que llegaran más por ese lado nñ.Thanks!**

**Ksk! Madre ¿Cómo va? XD (¿no has sentido que una voz te llama del más allá diciendo vuelve al foro? Si es así es una conciencia llamada Peper XD)(see chismoa y delatora ¿y que? XD)**

**See como verás he dado todo un lío XD (debo quitarme esa costumbre --u). Pero como verás puede que sea otra cosa. Y si, ahora le tocó a Don en este espacio, definitivamente están traumados estos chicos, nut nut ¿pues que tendrán? XD**

**¿Cual crío¿Zack¡nom'bre! Si es un alma caida del cielo¿Cómo podría hacer algo malo? (Sam rie) De todas maneras ya todo irá saliendo a su debido tiempo (si es que no me complico más la vida XD)**

**¿Mal presagio soñar con Splinter? Jus quizá si, quizá si. Pero bue, me ha agradado torturarlo mentalmente, por ahora lo dejaré tranquilo (desquite con él por tu desaparición:P hasta ahí se nota como se te extrañaba XD)**

**Bueno, ahora si me despido y agradezco a todas por sus reviews, y aquellas que no han podido sólo les digo que hay una sola manera de perdonarla (musica de suspenso) siiiii tuuuuuuuuu tu sabes de que hablo XD ¡Actualiza!XD**

**¡Byeces!**


	6. Cables

**Capítulo VI**

**Cables**

Mike estaba cabeceando en la silla mientras su cuerpo se ladeaba a la izquierda dando un pequeño ronquido.

-¡EY¡Wasón despierta!-dio un brinco atontado tratando de no caerse de su asiento.

-¿Qué¿que¿Cuándo¿Dónde?

-Vaya que si que sabes hacer guardia ¿eh¿ Dormido me vigilarás en el otro mundo?-rió Raph sarcásticamente

-¿Yo¿Dormido, me ofendes, yo sólo estaba er…meditando

-Ni siquiera sabía que conocías esa palabra-Mike se levantó y ojeó a su hermano-¿Qué me vez gusano?

-Te vez más demacrado-sentenció después de su análisis

-Uy, mira que si que servirías para doctor.

-Hablo en serio. Viejo, ya no te vez verde oscuro, si no como un verde Lima, y además tienes unas ojeras y unas bolsas que hasta podría guardar ahí todas mis canicas.-Raph le miró asesinamente.

-Si sigues así verás lo que estas bolsas van a hacerte-por ahora si que sólo podía hacer amenazas, hasta sentía que pararse era como si subiera el Everest. No sólo se veía mal. Se sentía mal, muy débil y algo mareado.

-Creo que mejor llamo a Don. No me gusta en nada tu carita de Chihuahueño que tienes.-Raph dio un leve gruñido.

-Ni lo molestes, debe estar trabajando en su laboratorio, ya sabes que odia que lo interrumpan, y si está trabajando sobre MI seré YO el que se moleste CONTIGO por distraerlo.

-¿Tu¿ Molestarte? Que raro-dijo Mike en una risotada miró su reloj y movió la cabeza.-¿aún es muy temprano para preparar el desayuno?.

-Yo quiero un par de huevos fritos-Mike le miró negando con su dedo

-Lo siento, no puedes comer cosas con colesterol. Además hablaba del desayuno de los niños.

-¿Y quien eres tu¿ Mary Poppins¿Qué demonios te dieron esos niños para que los cuides tanto?-Mike alzó los hombros

-Instinto paterno-Raph le miró incrédulo

-Si claro, ahora resulta. Lo que pasa es que finalmente encontraste a alguien que tuviera tu mismo nivel de inteligencia, por eso te encanta estar jugando con la niñeta esa.

-Ya amargadito. Además no es por nada, pero es lo mejor que ha pasado por acá durante estas semanas. Casi siempre me la pasaba sólo, ustedes siempre se veían hundidos en la miseria mientras yo intentaba reunirlos. Pero al parecer ni se daban cuenta, sólo me ignoraban.

-Ya, entonces son como tu distracción.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero es más divertido que estar hundiéndome en lágrimas.-Raphael sintió se el calor subía a su cara.

-Si lo dices por mí ni te preocupes, que a la mejor en un dos por tres me voy de este mundo y dejo de darles problemas-Mike respiró hondo.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que retorcer las palabras de cómo son¿Por qué no puedes madurar un poco?-Raph rió con una hiriente burla

-Mira quien lo dice, el señor madurez en persona.-Mike torció la boca levantándose con la intención de salir del cuarto.

-He madurado más en un mes que tú en los últimos ¡20 años!-abrió la puerta chocando con Leo que tenía la mano levantada para tocar, pero al parecer Mike se le había adelantado.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Nada, sólo uno más que se quiere unir al "club de niños maduros"-Leo no entendió lo que le quiso decir. Sólo alzo los hombros mientras le daba a Raph una taza para que bebiera.

-Te traje este té, creo que te hará sentir mejor, traje uno para mí para hacerte compañía.

-No necesito a nadie-tomó la taza de mala gana dando bufidos.

-¿Quién te entiende, no se te hace caso, malo, se te hace caso, malo. Tu simplemente no estás contento con nada.

-Argh¿que demonios es? Tiene un sabor muy fuerte que no reconozco.-Leo frunció el ceño y dio un sorbo al suyo.

-"Es verdad. El chico tenía razón".

**Flas Back**

-¿Esto podría mejorarlo?

-Quizá, pero nada pierdes con intentarlo-Leo suspiró hondo.

-Bien, dame un poco de esa hierba…¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Fapicia…- Zack sacó la mitad de una hierba y se la dio. Leo alzó la ceja al ver a la mísera pieza de hoja que le había ofrecido.-ehm…¿con esto será suficiente?

-Su esencia es muy fuerte. Es suficiente para 5 tazas.-Leo miró de nuevo al pedazo de hierba no muy seguro-la preparación es como la del té, sólo que deberás ponerla desde el momento en que esté hirviendo el agua.

-Si tu lo dices-Leo se levantó para preparar su té de Fapicia aunque no estaba seguro si tendría algún sabor al ser más agua que hierba.

-¿Se le puede agregar algo más como azúcar?

-no, nada. Debe ser sustancia pura. Además no la necesita, su sabor es agridulce y por cierto, deberá tomarla al menos una vez al día.-Leo no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar a donde le había llevado la desesperación. Ser recetado y diagnosticado por un niño no era una de las cosas que tenía en mente.

-Bien. ¿Alguna otra cosa?-Zack asintió agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Si, por favor, no dejes que nadie sepa que yo te di la Fapicia, lo que es más, no les digas que es.-Leo le miró extrañado

-¿y por que no?

-No querrán tomar si saben que yo te dije. No soy muy de su confianza, mucho menos de Raphael.

Leo asintió.

-Entiendo por que no quieres que le diga a Raph…¿pero por que no quieres que se los diga a Mike o a Don?

-Sólo no quiero. Siento que no querrán confiar en mi palabra. Después de todo, lastimé a uno de los suyos.

- ¿Por qué crees que actuarían ellos diferentes a mí?-Zack alzó los hombros

-No se, tu me das más confianza. Aparte de ti nadie se ha acercado a platicar conmigo. Tan sólo han interactuado con Sasha, en especial Mike.

-Bien-comenzó un poco halagado por comenzar a tener un voto de confianza por el chico-ignoro por que no quieres que les diga. Pero aun así guardaré el secreto.-Zack asintió en agradecimiento.

**Fin de Flash back**

- No te gustaría saberlo. Sólo bebe.-Raph dio otro sorbo obedientemente.

-Es extraño

-¿qué cosa?

-Esta cosa me hace sentir…extraño…no se como explicarlo.

No hacía falta. Leo también sintió su cuerpo extraño. Era como si el cuerpo se aligerara.

-Que mierda. Ahora me siento muy enojado.

-No le eches la culpa al té.

-No en serio. No es normal. …bueno sí. Pero no hay razón, simplemente me siento enojado.

-"Bueno eso no lo siento yo" Alucinas, solo bebe.-Raph dio un suspiro largo como si se diera valor para tomar.

………………………………………

Mike, aún molesto, se dirigió a la sala para ver la tele, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Zack que estaba cambiando los canales rápidamente.

-"¿Ya habrán despertado las niñas?"-se preguntó cuando cambió su rumbo al cuarto de Don, ahora cuarto de los niños, se paró frente a la puerta para escuchar si había algún movimiento

Nada.

Iba a irse, pero entonces la voz de Sasha le detuvo, estaba platicando con alguien más.

-…si, este lugar es bonito aunque no me gusta que esté muy oscuro, me da mucho miedo….-Mike entonces tocó la puerta

-¿se puede?-preguntó asomándose un poco, vió a Sasha que estaba sentada en el piso, frente a ella estaba Molly sentada a la orilla de la cama balanceándose de un lado a otro como péndulo.

-Buenos días Mikey-saludó la niña alegremente

-¿con quien hablabas¿con tu hermana?-preguntó Mike con voz suave, Sasha le miró dudando un poco afirmando al final con la cabeza..

- Tengo hambre, y creo que Molly también-dijo la niña, Mike se acercó un poco a Molly sosteniéndola un poco.

-¿Por qué se mueve así?

-no se, a veces lo hace.-contestó la niña alzando los hombros. Mike sonrió tiernamente a Molly

-¿tienes hambre?-preguntó Mike soltando a la pequeña para que siguiera balanceándose.-creo que dijo que si

-¿cómo sabes?-preguntó Sasha con voz de admiración

-ella me lo dijo ¿no la escuchaste?-Sasha negó con la cabeza

-de hecho ahora me esta diciendo que tiene ganas de un gran vaso con jugo de naranja

-¿en serio¡Yo también quiero uno!-pidió la niña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-a, entonces a ambas les prepararé uno-miró a Molly y le preguntó-¿quiere algo mas señorita?-esta siguió balanceándose-creo que dijo que es todo, al parecer no tiene mucha hambre¿y tu que me dices?

-quiero otro emparedado como ayer.

-Muy bien, entonces el cheff Mike cumplirá los deseos de tan lindas damitas-Sasha le sonrió abiertamente-¿me quieren acompañar a preparar el desayuno?

-¡si!

- Entonces vamos-hizo que Molly se levantara para que le acompañara a la cocina junto con Sasha, al llegar sentó a Molly en una silla mientras que Sasha le ayudaba a preparar algunas cosas sencillas.

………………………….

Pierre caminaba por las calles de Manhatan aún preocupado por la llamada que había recibido.

-Debe aparecer el maldito antes de que las cosas empeoren-se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente-¿Dónde demonios voy a comenzar¿en las alcantarillas?-se rió tan sólo al pensarlo- na, sería muy arriesgado.

Siguió inspeccionando el rumbo mirando cada rincón y cada casa que pareciera deshabitada.

-Tanto trabajo en tan poco tiempo. Y para colmo la prensa no me ha dejado en paz. ¿Qué no tienen suficiente con un "no tengo idea" en respuesta?

Sonrió para si mismo.

-Al menos no todo ha salido tan mal. Esa chica April será un buen distractor de toda esta locura.

Golpeó una lata vacía que encontró en el camino.

-Eso me recuerda. Aún tengo pendiente el caso del museo-dio un suspiro cansado-si no lo saben ellos ¿Qué voy a saber yo? No soy un maldito adivino- fijó su mirada en un taxi que se estacionó para dejar a un cliente. Pierre caminó hasta él pensando que ya era hora de regresar a su trabajo.

-A ver si hay buenas nuevas.-subió al taxi diciéndole la dirección a donde debería llevarlo.

………………………………………………….

Habían sido noches muy pesadas para Casey. Apenas había llegado esa mañana a su apartamento, cada vez la delincuencia era más frecuente.

-La gente se está volviendo loca-se dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su cama. Con su mano buscó torpemente la contestadota que estaba en una mesita que tenía junto.

-¡Casey¿Qué no piensas venir¡te estoy esperando para que me ayudes con la mercancía!-casi dio un brinco cuando escuchó la voz enfadada de April.

-Oh genial. Nunca podré descansar.-Dio un largo bostezo y llamó por teléfono para ver si aún se encontraba. Sonó varias veces pero nadie le contestó.

-Ya debió haberse ido.-dijo dejándose caer de nuevo .

En mucho tiempo no se había sentido tan agotado como ahora.

-Malditos renacuajos, si que hacen falta-en menos de un mes el índice de crímenes había aumentado, robos y asesinatos descontrolados por pandillas y chicos más jóvenes que él invadía la ciudad de Nueva York.

En un principió pensó que eran los dragones Púrpuras, sin embargo no era así.

Eran nuevas pandillas que robaban y asesinaban, según parecía, al azar. Ya ni el barrio más vigilado se veía seguro con estos chicos en las calles. Y todavía hacía unos días se venía enterando que uno loco estaría rondando por ahí.

-Necesito su ayuda, y si no quieren ¡los saco a patadas de su maldita guarida!-se levantó pero de nuevo se dejó caer en su cómodo y sucio colchón-pero después de descansar mi espalda

………………………………………………………..

La guarida crujía extrañamente, y sonidos de cristales que se golpeteaban habían hecho que Donatello fuera abriendo los ojos lentamente. También sentía una vibración extraña en su cuerpo.

En realidad no sólo era él. Todo lo hacia.

Se irguió lo más rápido que pudo mientras el temblor comenzaba a ser más intenso.

-¡Donatello!-escuchó gritar a Leo fuera de su laboratorio

Iba a correr fuera pero unos aparatos comenzaron a caerse impidiendo su paso.

-Rayos-se hizo hacia atrás esquivando sus cosas que se quebraban al chocar en contra del suelo.

-¡no se preocupen estoy bien. Todo saldrá…-no pudo terminar la frase, sintió como si una fuerza le empujara hacia arriba, mientras el cuarto comenzaba a descuadrarse y quebrase en varios pedazos-¡Es un terremoto!-gritó. Se colocó debajo de una mesa para protegerse.

-¡Don ayúdanos!-Don no sabía que hacer ¿en que podría ayudarles y cómo? Si ni siquiera el podía salir de su propio laboratorio

-¡esperen¡pronto pasará!-dijo esto y bajo sus pies el suelo comenzó a abrirse con una gran grieta que iba de su laboratorio hasta afuera. Sus hermanos gritaban con horror.

-¡Don!

-¡Ya voy!-Don temía salir y que algo le aplastara, pero por ahora sus hermanos le necesitaban.

Salió de debajo de la mesa y comenzó a hacer a un lado los aparatos que le estorbaban el paso.

Le costó mucho trabajo pero lo consiguió.

-No es normal, este terremoto se ha vuelto muy largo-se dijo abriendo la puerta de su laboratorio. Quedó inexpresivo al encontrar una escena que casi hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

La guarida estaba destrozada, el techo se había venido abajo. En ese momento dejo de temblar.

-Le…Leo, Mike….Rapha...-llamó con un nudo en la garganta pero nadie le respondió. Su quijada inferior comenzó a temblar temiendo lo peor.-¿Dónde estan todos!-gritó con desesperación en su voz.

Esquivó unos cables eléctricos que colgaban con un leve chispeo a la vez que varios chorros de agua penetraban la guarida.

-Debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos electrocutemos-dijo con la esperanza de que alguien le respondiera, pero no fue así.-quizá fueron al exterior-quiso convencerse de que ellos estaban bien, no quería aceptar que quizás ellos estuvieran bajo los escombros.

-Don…-alguien le llamó con voz agónica cerca de él.

-¿Quién es?

-Donatello…

-¿Rapha¿Mike¿Leo?

Don temiendo con lo que se fuera encontrar miró a su alrededor.

-no….no….-negó con la cabeza varias veces dando dos pasos hacia atrás al ver de donde venía la voz.

Era Splinter, estaba parado a pocos metros de él.

.Don se impresionó con esta aparición, no sólo por el hecho que fuera su padre muerto el que estaba hablándole, si no al notar que en sus oculares no había ojos, si no una oscuridad que erizaba toda la espina.

-¿Por qué no los ayudaste?

-¿Cómo es posible que tu…?-lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

-Responde ¿Por qué no acudiste a su llamado?

-Yo…no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapado yo…

-Ellos te necesitaban y tu no llegaste…al igual que hiciste conmigo-señaló con su garra a una esquina, Don comenzó a respirar rápidamente, lo que Splinter le señalaba era una mano de uno de sus hermanos sobresaliendo de entre los escombros.

-No… no es verdad…-corrió hacia la mano sepultada, se hincó sobre un pequeño charco de agua y con sus manos comenzó a cavar-¡No¡aún debe haber tiempo!-lloró desesperadamente mientras seguía cavando.

-Ellos murieron por tu culpa

-no…

-no puedes hacer nada bien

-No, esto no está pasando, no es verdad-seguía cavando pero no lograba desenterrar aquel cuerpo.

-Todo lo que tocas se descompone, no puedes hacer nada bien.

-¡No podía hacer nada!

-¡pudiste salvarme y también a tus hermanos, pero ahora por tu culpa estamos todos muertos!

-¡Déjame en paz¡Déjame!-se tapó los oídos escondiendo su cabeza entre sus codos-¡esto no está pasando¡yo no tuve la culpa!

-¡Todo lo que tocas se muere¡todo lo que aprecias desaparece¡es tu culpa!

-¡Basta!-Splinter comenzó a reír como si se burlara de su pena. Donatello no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

Levantó su vista y notó como varios chispeantes cables avanzaban hasta él como si fueran serpientes

-¿Qué es esto?-intentó levantarse pero uno de los cables le atrapó de sus piernas. Otra llegó y le sujeto de los hombros y brazos tronando en la piel de la tortuga.-¡agh!-Don podía sentir cada descarga que los cables le daban cuando le tocaban con la punta.

Miró con horror el charco en que estaba hincado.

Lo que antes era un charco de agua ahora era sangre.

-¡no¡déjenme!-Los cables le fueron acercando hasta el charco.

-Ahora tu tendrás el mismo destino…-las puntas de los cables tocaron la sangre y Donatello soltó un grito de dolor.

-.-

-¡Agh!-se sentó en su lugar con respiración agitada, temblando aún por aquella pesadilla que le invadía en las noches.

Tardó un largo rato en lo que su ritmo cardiaco se apaciguara.

-De nuevo…¿Por qué? Maestro¿Por qué? Recargó su rostro sobre sus manos.

Esas pesadillas cada vez eran más reales. Aún podía sentir su cuerpo electrificado por las corrientes eléctricas, aún sentía su cuerpo lastimado por los cables que le habían rodeado.

Levantó su rostro pensando que lo mejor sería seguir investigando el caso de su hermano.

Caminó hasta su ordenador para buscar nombres y direcciones de médicos que quizás podrían ayudar a Raphael.

Por el momento no podía hacer más, siempre que despertaba su estima estaba por los suelos.

-No podré salvarlo, no puedo…-se dijo acomodando su teclado para meterse en una pagina de una clínica donde se encontraban los mejores cirujanos de Nueva York.

Se disponía a buscar cuando de pronto algo en su muñeca le atrajo la atención.

-¿Qué significa esto?-levantó su muñeca a la altura de sus ojos notando que tenía unos pequeños rasguños y moretones.

Como si le hubieran atado con unos cables.

**Bueno aquí con un nuevo cap siguiendo la moda XD**

**Ando con prisa ya que la pc se me desconecta asi que seré breve**

**Pep: ahí esta más Donatello buahaha, ahora le toco a el su pesadilla nñ…la de ahora :P. Y ¿tiroteo de la policia? Uhm uhm no es mala idea, dejame masticarla XD**

**Y pobre de Zack¿Qué daño te ha hecho para que ya quieras que lo corran de ahí? nñ si es un alma….bue es un alma XD, con eso basta :P ¿Qué le pasa a Raph? Bah nñ es lo de menos , creeme.**

**Rebe¿quieres peleas? Shh no eso no lo digas, es malo, es pecado es es…(confidencial: es algo que quizás lo ponga en unos pocos caps más adelante XD buehehe)**

**En fin ahí nos vemos. Espero les sea de su agrado nñ**

**Bye.**


	7. Revelaciones

**Capítulo VII**

**Revelaciones**

-¿Qué hiciste…?

-yo…no…-de los ojos de Zack brotaban lágrimas dolorosas mientras caía de rodillas frente a su madre. Esta le miraba pasmada.-no quise…no quise…-las ropas de Zack estaban negruscas llenas de polvo, tenían manchas de sangre en algunas partes de su pecho.-me entregaré a la policía, debo pagar por lo que hice…

-No-se arrodilló a su lado abrazando a su hijo con desesperación-no dirás nada, tu no tuviste la culpa, fue mía, ¡entiendes! mía

-Pero…

-¡Júrame que no dirás nada!¡no le dirás a nadie lo que pasó! Te cubriremos no te vamos a dejar sólo -Zack le miró al rostro, no entendía por que le decía todo eso. Sintió como la sangre subía a su cara.

-Mamá ¡asesiné a un compañero!¡yo lo maté…!

-¡Tu no tienes la culpa!¡Tu no hiciste nada! En lo que a tí y a nosotros nos concierne estuviste en casa toda la tarde ¿¡entiendes!?...¡no desvíes la mirada y dime que entiendes!-Zack asintió aún consternado por su respuesta.

-E..está bien madre, será como digas-contestó con reproche en la voz.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Ese día la había odiado como nunca, el quería entregarse y no le había dejado.

Lavar sus culpas, quería pagar y no lo pudo hacer sólo por que se lo había pedido.

Después de un par de semanas pasó…. su madre contó todo.

Comprendió todo entonces.

Y ahora tenía que esconderse.

No por matar a ese chico, si no a sus padres.

De eso le acusaban al menos, y le era curioso que aún no mencionaran el otro cargo que ya tenía.

Sería por que no había pruebas aún de que él había sido.

-Irónico-dijo mientras apagaba el televisor.

Caminó al baño para enjuagar su rostro, lo levantó y se vió reflejado en el espejo.

No pudo evitar sentir odio y desprecio.

No veía otra cosa más que a él.

Un Monstruo.

Por que eso era lo que sentía que era.

Un monstruo.

Y eso tomando en cuenta que vivía actualmente con cuatro seres que nunca antes había visto.

Y aún así se comportaban como unos seres civilizados, unos seres con un verdadero corazón.

Si que eran diferentes a los demás, pero no por su apariencia, si no por su interior.

Eso le llamó mucho la atención cuando estuvo más tranquilo.

Eran seres especiales.

Siguió mirándose mientras sentía un escalofrío en sus vértebras.

El guardián había vuelto, al menos estaba cerca.

Miró de reojo el lugar sin moverse.

-¿Dónde estás bestia inmunda?-susurró posando de nuevo su mirada al espejo. Notó como su reflejo se veía diferente.

Estaba cambiando de posición y Zack no lo había echo.

El reflejo tenía una leve sonrisa que jugueteaba en su rostro.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo ¿cierto?-dijo Zack a modo de reprenda

-Tuve que hacerlo…tenía hambre…

-Me meterás en problemas si sigues haciéndolo

-Necesitaba comer…hace tiempo que no me fortalezco y…

-No quiero excusas-Zack miró al reflejo con desdén-si realmente quieres que hable bien de ti delante de los demás será mejor que me obedezcas.

-Pero ¿cuándo será eso? El día se acerca y aún no…

-¡Ya hablamos de eso anoche! te dije que será pronto. Pero antes debo ver la puerta. Dime dónde está y te recompensaré con todo el alimento que quieras-El reflejo le miró con desconfianza

-Sólo el último hijo puede hacerlo-Zack pareció temblar, pero pronto se repuso tratando de verse firme.

-¿Qué significa eso?¿ Que yo valgo menos que el último?

-No, no mal intérprete amo-dijo con una voz chillona-pero esas son las reglas, y no puedo romperlas. Si lo hago no me quitarán el castigo-Zack gruñó

-¿y quien te impuso esas estúpidas reglas?-le pareció que la voz temió hablar.

-Su padre-dijo arrastrando las palabras. Zack hizo una mueca-aún no se cual es el problema si el último…-el reflejo miró hacia donde estaba la puerta, algo había llamado su atención.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Zack con voz cansada.

-Una mujer se acerca-dijo relamiéndose los labios.

-¿Qué?-corrió hasta la puerta, pero el reflejo se quedó. Zack se asomó y vio como la puerta de la guarida se abría-rayos

-Amo, ¿Por qué no me deja comer?-preguntó el reflejo con suspicacia.

-Tengo mis razones. Y no voy a permitir que un ser inferior como tú me ponga en duda.

-No era mi intención. Es sólo que, no entiendo algunas cosas…

-Y seguirás sin entenderlas hasta que yo permita que lo hagas. Sólo dos días que te conozco y te has vuelto una carga.

-Discúlpeme por favor, no quise ofender a su magnificencia-el reflejo hizo una reverencia.

Zack suspiró con derrota. Escuchaba la voz de una mujer fuera del baño.

-Se ve cansado, debería comer un poco.

-No necesito de tus estúpidos consejos. No necesito comer, no ahora. Y si yo puedo resistir tú también deberás hacerlo.

-Pero si no lo hago él seguirá molestando y les dirá…

-¡Tu obedece y has tu trabajo!.-suspiró hondo tomando la perilla- Y deja de molestarme ¿entendido?

-Será lo que usted diga amo-dijo mientras la imagen se iba desvaneciendo.

Zack tomó aire, ya había previsto que las cosas se le iban a dificultar, pero no tan pronto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Entonces….si es él-dijo Leo arrugando el periódico con decepción. Mike miraba a su lado leyendo los primeros párrafos.

-Lo siento chicos, pero tenían que saberlo.

-Gracias April.

-¿y que vamos a hacer viejo? Si lo entregamos podría dar nuestra ubicación.

-Lo sé-Leo suspiró cansado

-¿te sientes bien?, te veo un poco demacrado

-No te preocupes, aquí abajo así es la moda April-dijo Mike con cierto humor.

April movió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, le preocupaba el estado de sus amigos. Hacía semanas que no los veía, y ahora que lo hacía no podía evitar preocuparse.

Parecía que estaban muertos en vida.

-Estoy bien-respondió después de un rato-es sólo que se me decepciona saber esto. Nos mintió a pesar de que creí en él.-suspiró-a pesar de lo que hizo.

-Pero si es tan malo ¿por qué se preocupa por sus hermanas?-preguntó Mike con aire de deducción.

-Por que son lo único que me queda-respondió Zack para sorpresa de las tortugas y April.-por que les prometí que las cuidaría. Son mi familia, y debo protegerlas pase lo que pase.

-¿entonces por que mataste a tus padres?-preguntó Leo con reprensión

-Yo no…-abrió la boca y ningún sonido salía de ella. Se tensó y comenzó a temblar -si tú hubieras estado en mi lugar lo hubieras hecho también-relajó sus músculos dejando caer sus brazos en sus costados.

-Nada justifica lo que hiciste Zack ¡Eran tus padres!-Leo tenía fuego en la mirada, Zack tuvo que desviar la suya para no topar con la de él.

-Lo sé. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho…mis hermanas y yo estaríamos muertos.-apretó los puños escupiendo esas palabras con odio.

Los presentes hicieron una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Entonces te defendiste de ellos?-preguntó April interviniendo en la conversación.

Zack tragó saliva, arrugando la frente mientras asentía.

-Si…

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos mientes?

-Pregúntenselo a Molly, si así gustan. Ya que ella quedó así por la causa de ellos.

-¿Y Sasha?, si así hubiera pasado ella lo hubiera mencionado.-Dijo Mike tratando de armar cabos

-Ella no recuerda nada de lo que pasó. Mejor para ella. Así que les ruego que nole mencionen lo que les estoy confesando. Para ella soy como su héroe.-miró a Leo-si desean entregarme a la policía háganlo. Están en su derecho después de lo que hice. Pero háganme un favor, cuiden de mis hermanas, ellas no merecen sufrir.

Tragó saliva esperando una respuesta.

-¿Leo que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Mike como en súplica. Él no le contestó. No sabía si tomar las palabras de Zack como algo sincero o como una hipocresía de su parte.

-Múdate de ropa. April trajo una poca, está en el cuarto de Don-dijo soltando aire-debo pensar el asunto más detenidamente

.-.

Zack asintió y obedeció.

Se fue pensando que después de todo las cosas no habían salido tan mal como había pensado.

Les había metido el gusanito de la duda, y mientras existiera, él tendría tiempo para pensar en su siguiente paso.

-Lo siento-dijo muy despacio, sólo a modo de que él se escuchara antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

.-.

-Leo. Se que se han encariñado con esos niños. Pero no pueden vivir aquí.

-Lo sé April.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo me he encargado muy bien de ellos

-Mike, son niños no mascotas. Ellos deben ir allá arriba. Asistir a la escuela, encontrar una nueva familia…

-Ya están en una-April le sonrió tiernamente

-Ustedes son fantásticos, pero no pueden darle las mismas comodidades como las tendrían arriba.

-Creí que te gustaba nuestra casa-dijo Mike un poco molesto

-Mike no te hagas el tonto-dijo Leo-sabes muy bien a lo que se refiere April, y creo que ella tiene razón.

-Pero si los llevan al exterior…¡No sabemos lo que les puede pasar! ¡Van a separarlos Leo!

-No son nuestra responsabilidad

-Lo son ahora ¿o ya te olvidaste lo que prometiste?

-Las cosas eran diferentes

-¡El chico defendió a sus hermanas!

-¡No sabemos si dice la verdad! Tu mismo leíste el periódico, puede que tenga problemas mentales.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Don que llevaba un rato viendo a Mike y a Leo discutir, eso si que le era nuevo.

-Lee esto-Leo le alcanzó el periódico a Don. Este movía los ojos rápidamente hasta llegar al final de la hoja.

-Wow. Interesante-dijo aclarando su garganta-¿y…que vamos a hacer al respecto?

-¡No se!-respondió Leo molesto.

-¿Por qué no esperamos a ver como se comporta?-propuso Mike-además así lo tendríamos vigilado. No haría nada ilícito mientras esté aquí. Además no sabemos si el chico nos vaya a delatar.

-Vaya Mickey, me sorprende que ya empieces a pensar-Mike hizo como que se inflaba de orgullo

-Para que veas. Ya no eres el único genio del grupo.

-si claro

-Chicos esto es serio, ese chico no cometió sólo "algo ilícito" si no que asesinó y no a cualquiera, si no a sus padres.-Leo suspiró hondo-por otro lado supongo que debo darte la razón Mike

-¿a si?

-si, lo pondré a prueba unos días. Así me daré cuenta si es verdad lo que dice o no.

-¿Pero si intenta hacerles daño?

-Vamos, somos cuatro ninjas contra un mocoso ¿Qué podría hacernos?

-Aparte de dispararnos nada-acotó Don sobándose instintivamente las muñecas, cosa que April no pasó por desapercibido

-¿Te duele algo?-Don en un nervioso movimiento las escondió tras su espalda.

-no…no, nada, sólo que me torcí cuando dormía.-April le miró no muy segura.

-Bueno chicos, voy a darle una visita de doctor a Raph y luego vamos a revisar lo que has encontrado Don. A ver que podemos hacer.

- Pero creo que no podremos hacer nada más. Necesitamos que un profesional le vea.

-De todos modos veremos. Después buscaré entre mis contactos a alguien que pueda ayudarnos y que sea de fiar.

-Si, gracias April.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

En la estación Pierre hablaba con el jefe del museo, le insistía en que debían ponerle más atención a su caso.

-Lo sé señor Davis. Creáme que he estado investigando, quiero tanto como usted que su objeto invaluable aparezca, pero entenderá que por los últimos acontecimientos hemos tenido mucho trabajo.

-¡Eso no me importa!¡les estoy pagando para que lo encuentren y ustedes han hecho nada!-Pierre respiró profundo.

-Se que sí. Pero no podemos hacer más por ahora.-El señor Davis hizo una especie de berrinche, tomó unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y salió maldiciendo a los policías. Pierre bufó con fastidio-y lo encontraré, pero usted será al último que llame cuando pase.-acomodó sus cosas sobre su escritorio, el hombre aquel le había tirado todo.

-Ese hombre tiene un carácter muy difícil-Pierre levantó su rostro y se topó con una mujer delgada de piel oscura. Era una de las jóvenes reporteras de la CNN.

El dolor de cabeza de Pierre.

-Iskra ¿Qué haces aquí?-Tomó su brazo sin delicadeza alguna-te dije que no vinieras a verme. Nuestros asuntos deben ser tratados en otro lugar-la reportera se quejó y se soltó de él en un quejido

-Esa no es manera de tratar a una colega

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó sentándose en su lugar al notar que todos le miraban. Con un ademán le invitó a sentarse, esta asintió mientras cruzaba la pierna y sacaba un cigarrillo.

-Estas muy tenso. ¿quieres uno?-Pierre negó con la cabeza

-¿Cómo no quieres que esté tenso? Si no fuera por la maldita prensa ya habría encontrado a los chicos. Lo único que están provocando es que se asusten y que jamás los hallemos.-dijo con voz confidencial.

-Tranquilo, hombre. Te aseguro que pronto aparecerán-dijo sacando humo de manera delicada.

Pierre gruñó.

-Mejor lárgate que nada me sirve tu presencia.

-Que agresivo eres-hizo su cuerpo hacia delante dejando ver su escote-eso me excita de ti.-Pierre hizo una mueca

-¿a que viniste?-preguntó de nuevo. Y la mujer se acomodó en su lugar.

-Vengo a darte información. Que quizá te sea de ayuda-sacó un cd de su bolso.

-¿qué es?-preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Estuve investigando sobre tu problemita del museo. He escuchado que te dieron un límite de tiempo para encontrarlo. Si no, te reemplazan.-Pierre tomó el disco

-¿Qué ganarías tu con ayudarme?-Iskra sonrió

-Por ahora nada.-sonrió socarronamente-más adelante quien sabe.

-Aún no me has dicho de que se trata.-Iskra se puso seria

-Te traje un video que nos ayudará a descubrir al ladrón del museo

-¿Cómo es posible eso? Tengo entendido que las cámaras del museo fueron rotas. No pudo ser grabado.

-No todas. Esta estaba en otro salón, pero logra verse en la lejanía al ladrón.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Tengo ciertos contactos-sonrió con picardía-tomé los videos antes de que pasaran a otras manos.

-Eso fue hace un poco más de un mes, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Tuve que hacer más investigaciones. El ladrón del museo es un ser muy peculiar.

-¿De que hablas?-Iskra le miró misteriosamente mientras apagaba su cigarrillo

-Echa un vistazo al video y entenderás de lo que hablo-se levantó y se fue sin siquiera despedirse. Pierre siguió paseando el disco con la mirada.

_¡Hola! Disculpen que no responda a los review, pero dadas mis condiciones somníferas no respondería de la mejor manera que quisiera XD de echo mando este capitulo esperando que no haya echo una vasca nñ. En todo Caso gracias por sus Review!nñ _

_Espero les sea de su agrado_

_Byeces._


	8. Ataque

**Capítulo VIII**

**Ataque**

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se encuentra esa niña?-Raphael salió de su cuarto iracundo buscando por todas partes con su mirada.

Hacia unos 4 días ya había logrado recuperar parte de su fuerza. Sólo que la mayor parte de ella era desperdiciada buscando a Sasha quien solía hacerle una que otra travesura mientras dormía.

-¿Ahora que?-preguntó Leo molesto de que le interrumpieran su meditación. Suspiró saliendo de su habitación para tranquilizar las cosas, bueno, a intentar hacerlo.

-¡Esa niña!¡de nuevo lo hizo!

-¿te mojó de nuevo la cama para que creyeras que la habías orinado?-Raph se puso rojo

-¡entonces fue ella!-Leo no pudo evitar dar una risotada

-pensé que lo sabías.

-Ahora si la mato, ¡la mato!

-Ya, ya tanto escándalo por una niñita

-¡claro!¡como a ti no te hizo esto!-se giró dejando mostrar en totalidad su caparazón, parecía que había dibujado las alcantarillas por las partes negras que serían quizá los túneles y el agua dibujada con unos rayones azules que parecía un río. Parecía que a la niña le pareció lindo adornar las alcantarillas con florecitas coloridas que parecían un caminito que terminaban hasta donde parecía estar una niña que bien podría ser Sasha, tomada de la mano de un perro gris, ambos con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Junto a ellos parecía haber una especie de arillo amarillo que Leo interpretó como el sol por los rayitos que le puso alrededor.

Leo trató de permanecer serio, pero simplemente le era imposible.

-Te vez muy artístico-terminó diciendo estallando en risas.

-Ja-ja. Si muy gracioso. ¿Por qué no le tomas una fotografía para guardarlo en el álbum de recuerdos felices?-Leo hizo una mueca pensativa-¡ni se te ocurra!-amenazó Raph comenzando a buscar desesperadamente un cepillo largo que tenía para limpiarse el caparazón.

-Tío Rapha toma-dijo una vocecilla detrás de él

-tú-dijo con reproche-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?-ella alzó los hombros en respuesta.

-Te vez más bonito así-Leo se convulsionó al tratar de retener la risa. Raph le fulminó de reojo, luego los giró hacia el cielo tomando aire.

-¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que si quieres dibujar debes hacerlo en papel?-Sasha bajó su mirada al piso mientras hacia una especie de puchero. Raph miró de nuevo al cielo.-Bien. Olvídalo-dijo con voz aburrida-para tu suerte esto se limpia, que si no te dejaba embarrada en la pared como a Mike el otro día.

-No, tío Rapha seré buena-dijo la niña con voz tierna. Raph hizo un tipo de gruñido.

-Ya te dije que no me digas tío. Sólo Rapha ¿entendido?

-Me gusta más tío Rapha-Rapha enseguida enfocó a Leo que le alzó los hombros mientras sonreía divertidamente

-Yo no dije nada.

-No necesitas hacerlo mientras te traigas esa sonrisita burlona en tu boca.

-Tío Rapha, si quieres te ayudo a limpiar tu caparazón.-Raph giró los ojos

-Ya que, es lo menos que puedes hacer.-dijo en un murmullo

-me alegro ver que los dos finalmente se entiendan tan bien

-Cállate. Yo sólo la dejo para que enmiende sus travesuras

-Claro, claro nadie más dijo otra cosa-Leo hizo sus palmas hacia el frente como calmando con sorna a su hermano.

Mientras, la niña guiaba a Raph jalándole de la mano para dirigirlo al baño.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Mike tallándose los ojos de sueño.

-Linda niñera. Te volviste a quedar dormido haciendo guardia ¿cierto?

-sólo me di un sueñito, eso no lastima a nadie-respondió aún somnoliento.-A menos que Rapha finalmente haya cumplido una de sus tantas amenazas a alguno de los niños.

-No creo, de hecho ahora mismo está en el baño con Sasha.

-¿de nuevo le pintó su caparazón?

-si-dijo Leo con una amplia sonrisa

-Soy un buen ejemplo para ella-dijo con orgullo

-para su desgracia.-la sonrisa de Leo se fue desvaneciendo cuando miró a un punto fijo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Mike cuando notó el cambio facial de su hermano. Cuando eso pasaba no podía evitar sentir que sus escamas se erizaban.

-La guarida está abierta-Leo tenía a la vista una parte de la salida de la guarida.

-A la mejor salió Don-atinó Mike tratando de ser optimista

-No creo…él nunca…-su cabeza inmediatamente giró a Mike-¿Dónde esta Zack? Mike abrió sus ojos como platones.

-No…no sé, la última vez lo dejé en su cuarto con Molly.-Leo sabía que Zack había salido, pero lo mejor era verificar. Se dirigió al cuarto donde dormían los niños y de golpe la abrió. Sólo estaba Molly meciéndose en la orilla de su cama. Sólo que esta vez había algo diferente.

Las almohadas estaban tiradas en el piso mientras las sábanas resbalaban de la cama rasgadas en una gran parte.

Molly por su parte parecía tener una especie de moretón en su rostro, como si le hubiesen golpeado con un puño.

Leo movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Busca a Don y atiende a Molly. Iré por Zack.-Mike asintió mirando asustado la escena.

-Si…yo me encargo…

Leo salió disparado fuera de la guarida mascullando maldiciones.

-"¿Qué hiciste Zack? ¿Qué le hiciste?"-se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras lo rastreaba.

Sentía mucha rabia en contra del chico. Realmente no quería pensar que le hubiera hecho algo a la pequeña frente a sus narices.

Lo peor de todo, es que comenzaba a creer que la prensa había exagerado la noticia de Zack. De nuevo había intentado creerle. Y de hecho comenzaba a comprenderse muy bien con el chico.

Pero obviamente se había equivocado de nuevo.

No entendía esa insistencia suya de intentar de creerle, cuando las pruebas estaban ahí.

El sí le hacía daño a gente, lo peor, a su gente. Sólo sabría dios lo que le había hecho a la pobre Molly.

No quería imaginárselo. No podía creérselo.

Corría por las alcantarillas metiéndose en uno y otro conducto y no le hallaba.

Se resignó a pensar que quizá estaría en la superficie.

Estuvo a punto de subir cuando escuchó unos chapoteos no muy lejos de ahí.

Inmediatamente se dirigió hasta aquel ruido, como cuando se camina entre los charcos.

Se metió a otro conducto que lo dirigía al canal principal donde el agua desembocaba.

Zack estaba sentado tranquilamente pegado a la pared lanzando pedazos de piedra de cemento que se habrían roto desde hacía tiempo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-preguntó Leo muy molesto. Tenía ganas de matarlo y destajarlo ahí mismo. Pero tuvo que contenerse. Primero debía averiguar que es lo que en realidad había pasado.

Zack dio un brinco como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

-Lo siento. –dijo irguiéndose de inmediato-se que no debía salir, pero me sentía asfixiado estar en el cuarto, así que me di una escapada-lo dijo tan sincero, tan natural, que Leo o cualquier otro que le hubieran escuchado se lo hubieran creído.

Pero esta vez no sería así.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana Zack?

-¿De…de que hablas?-preguntó Zack con nerviosismo.

Leo desenfundó su katana apuntando hacia el rostro del chico. Este ni si quiera se movió.

-No me hagas repetírtelo que se muy bien que lo entiendes a la perfección.

Zack miró a los ojos de Leo.

-No le hice nada malo

-¿¡Con que cinismo me dices eso!?¡Es tu hermana Zack!¡por dios!¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Qué piensas que le hice?-le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos de pronto se abrieron como platones-¡ey! No pensarás que yo…-siguió mirando los ojos de Leo que decían con claridad"si, si lo creo, abusaste de tu hermana"-¡sería incapaz hacerle algo así!

-¡al igual que todo lo que dices Zack! ¡Estoy cansado de tus mentiras!

-¡No estoy mintiendo!¡no le hice nada!-Leo le miró con suspicacia. Le miraba como si en realidad hablara en serio. Pero no podía creerle. Simplemente ya no podía hacerlo.

-¡No te creo!Te he permitido varias cosas Zack ¡pero esto fue el colmo! Hoy mismo te entregaremos a la policía.

Zack cerró la boca mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Las cosas no son lo que parecen Leo, sólo déjame explicar…

-He escuchado ya demasiado de ti-Leo le obligó caminar mientras seguía apuntándole con la Katana.

-Tuve que hacerlo…-dijo con voz temblorosa

-No hables…-siseó con voz peligrosa, pero Zack siguió hablando.

-es que no entiendes. Ella tiene ataques, tuve que calmarla, pero…-dejó de caminar-me pasé lo aceptó, debí hacerlo de una mejor manera, pero tuve que hacerlo para que ella no se hiciera daño.-Leo respiró hondo

-Zack, ya no creo en nada de lo que dices. Todo siempre es mentira.-Zack mordió su labio inferior tratando de retener las lágrimas.

-Leo…cree en mí por favor. Necesito que lo hagas ¡Yo nunca le haría daño!¡La amo demasiado como para dejar que algo malo le pase!¡Daría mi vida si fuera necesario para salvar la suya!

Leo siguió conduciéndolo a la guarida sin hacer caso a sus palabras.

Ya había escuchado suficiente, no iba a creerle de nuevo.

-Si realmente la quisieras, no le harías daño.

Siguieron caminando esta vez en silencio, sólo se escuchaban las gotas de la tubería y las corrientes de agua que recorrían las alcantarillas.

Giraron en una esquina que estaría a unos 7 canales antes de llegar a la guarida.

Y entonces Zack se detuvo.

-Sigue caminando Zack no quiero más excusas.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Leo frunció el ceño

-No intentes distraerme-Zack siguió buscando cautelosamente con la mirada. Se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Leo le miró confundido.

-Esta cerca de aquí ¿verdad?.-preguntó el chico casi en un susurro

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cerca de aquí lo escondiste, pero ¿Dónde?. ¿Por qué no intentas darme una señal al menos?-Leo entendió entonces que no era con él con quien hablaba. Desde su perspectiva, parecía que hablaba con la pared.

-Zack, ahí no hay nada-dijo mientras sentía un escalofrío en la columna.

-No puedo…¿Por qué no puedo hablar contigo? Necesito hablar contigo. Tú eres el único que puedes decirme donde está. Haz contacto conmigo, se que estás aquí ahora tratando de darme una señal.-decía aún recargado en la pared. Su mirada parecía ausente a todo lo que le rodeaba.

-¿Con quién hablas?-preguntó Leo preguntándose si tan sólo el chico estaría jugando o tratando de distraerlo.

Zack suspiró decepcionado mientras se alejaba lentamente de la pared.

-No me creerías.-dijo secamente y siguió caminando a la guarida. Leo se detuvo a mirar la pared con recelo. Movió la cabeza pensando que Zack realmente no necesitaba ir a la policía, si no a un psiquiatra.

……………………………………………………………

En el Central Park las hojas de los árboles se mecían con delicadeza al compás del viento mientras la luna brillaba de un color rojizo que era ocultada de vez en cuando por una que otra nube negra que anunciaba que pronto llovería.

Era una noche muy fría y poco acogedora. A estas horas casi nadie se encontraba en las calles.

Pero no sólo por el clima. Si no por la inseguridad que estaba sufriendo la ciudad.

De por si que ya era peligrosa y ahora tendía a serlo más.

Por eso Casey Jones permanecía cada noche sentado apaciblemente camuflado entre las ramas de un árbol, esperando. Como un perro guardián que siempre está atento a cada ruido, a cada olor a cada cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar.

Ya desde hacía varias noches había tenido que hacerlo sólo.

Siempre había trabajado asì, pero también contaba con la ayuda de sus amigos verdes y ellos contaban con la de él. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Ahora Casey contaba una vez más consigo mismo. Las tortugas no estaban ahí.

Y para colmo ni siquiera había podido irlas a ver. Hacía una semana se había propuesto hablar con ellos, o bien, gritarles a que dieran la cara, pero le fue imposible dado el trabajo que tenía.

Las noches eran muy largas y pesadas. Cuando el llegaba a casa era sólo para dormir. Cuando se daba cuenta ya era de noche y una vez más tenía que comenzar con su rutina.

Castigar a los delincuentes.

Por desgracia, por estar atendiendo esos asuntos había descuidado a April

En ella pensaba esa noche mientras esperaba que algún delincuente se apareciera en su camino.

Más que nunca deseaba golpear a alguien.

Antes de llegar ahí a ese viejo cedro, quiso visitar a April. Explicarle el porque no había podido irla a ver, el porque había estado tan ocupado.

Sabía que todo iba a comenzar en peleas, pero al final la recompensa sería más grata.

Pero para su desgracia o más bien, para su sorpresa sus planes se fueron al retrete.

El no solía llevar flores, ni ser el tipo de novios que se dedicara a los detalles, pero dada su situación supuso que sería lo más conveniente.

Así que eso hizo, a las 9 de la noche ya se había dado espacio en su apretada agenda para ver a April.

Y ahí estaba, fuera del edificio. Saliendo de un auto ajeno.

Con un hombre.

Era alto, apuesto, y fornido. Vestía de un ridículo traje negro que parecía un esmoquin al estilo de James Bond.

Y ella…

Ella se veía reluciente y hermosa. Lucía un coqueto vestido rojo largo con un gran escote en la espalda. Unos tirantes rojos dejaban casi al descubierto sus hombros blancos y delgados. Su cabello suelto caía rizado sobre sus hombros.

No hacía falta preguntar.

April había tenido una cita con ese hombre. Y él, por lo visto, se había dado el esplendor de llevarla a algún tipo de restaurante de lujo.

Cosa que él jamás había hecho.

Se tuvo que esconder en un rincón de la calle para que no se percatara de su presencia. Por más que le doliera esa escena él seguía mirando.

Sin darse cuenta ya casi había destrozado su ramo de rosas que le había llevado, y terminó de deshacerse de ellas cuando vió que él la besaba.

Y eso no le dolió.

Le dolió cuando vió que ella le correspondía.

Fue entonces cuando no pudo seguir mirando, tuvo que salir de ahí.

Tuvo que regresar a su rutina para desviar su mente a algo más sano.

Como destrozar delincuentes en sus manos hasta estrujarlos.

-La he perdido-se dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

Sus pensamientos se fueron desviados cuando escuchó un grito.

-Ahí voy de nuevo.-se cubrió con su máscara de jockey mientras daba un salto del árbol.

Corrió hasta donde solicitaban ayuda.

-Un callejón, clásico-se dijo mientras se adentraba en el callejón.

Había un hombre mayor, calvo, gordo y de cabello blanco frente de una joven pelirroja de unos 15 años de edad que le daba la espalda, parecía que tenía acorralada a la chica.

Al lado de ella estaba tirado el cuerpo del que parecía ser de un niño y de una mujer mayor, quizá su abuela. Pudo percatarse que de ambos escurría un hilillo de sangre de sus bocas, mientras permanecían con una expresión de horror en sus rostros.

Era la tercera vez en esa semana que encontraba a las víctimas con esas expresiones, pero era la primera vez que lograba llegar a al escena del crimen antes de que el delincuente se le escapara.

-Hasta que das la cara feito-comenzó mientras sacaba un bat de baseball-¿Por qué no dejas que te arregle un poco el rostro? -quiso sonar amenazante como siempre solía hacerlo, pero al parecer no surtió efecto.

Aquel hombre seguía acorralando a la joven, sin moverse, ninguno de ellos lo hacía. Él estaba parado con ambos brazos caídos en los costados y ella estaba frente a él parada, sin moverse con la vista dirigiéndose lentamente al suelo ocultando su rostro con su largo cabello.

-¡eh! ¿Que estoy pintado o que? ¡Da tu cara abuelo si no quieres que te destroce la nuca!

No tuvo que brincar, gritar ni hacer nada. Lo que siguió lo dejó sin palabras.

El hombre cayó sobre su espalda, como si se tratase de un tronco que habían talado. Su cara estaba deformada en una de terror, sus ojos desorbitados, su frente fruncida y su boca abierta como si ahogara un grito.

-¿Qué rayos…?-dio un paso hacia atrás por mero instinto, no le gustaba ni una pizca lo que estaba viendo.

-Casey Jones-susurró la joven, su voz era delicada y melodiosa como un canto de sirena. Casey no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón diera un vuelco de emoción cuando la oyó.

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó sintiéndose extraño al tener tantas sensaciones en tan sólo un minuto.

Sentía miedo, rencor, odio, deseo, lujuria, ira.

Todo lo que hacía que su corazón palpitara con fuerza y la sangre le subiera a la cabeza como cuando la ira le opacaba la razón.

La chica sonrió, dejando mostrar sus labios rojos y carnosos.

-Apártate de nuestro camino-fue lo que dijo la joven mientras daba un brinco hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

Parecía que volaba.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas saltado de esa manera?!-gritó Casey con los ojos desorbitados-¡¿qué demonios eres?!

Ella le sonrió de nuevo sin dejar ver sus ojos.

- Hemos notado que has estado metiéndote en asuntos que por ahora no te conciernen. Por el momento aléjate de nuestro camino Casey Jones, eso si no quieres terminar como esos individuos.

Dio otros dos saltos y logró llegar hasta el techo del edificio, desapareciendo en su totalidad.

Casey no podía moverse.

Estaba paralizado, no entendía por que.

Tan sólo bastó escuchar la voz de esa chica para que él se paralizara totalmente, para dejarlo confundido.

Miró al suelo y recorrió los cuerpos de los ancianos y del niño.

Esas caras de terror le habían dejado atónito.

-¿Qué pasó con estas personas?¿Que criatura era esa?

**Hola hola**

**Aquí de Nuevo actualizando XD buhaaha la moda la moda XD**

**En fin seré breve dado a que debo meterme a bañar XD, aver si no se tapa el caño :P(nee)**

**Ksk, ¿Qué los corran?,pero por que? Si se la pasan bomba de niñeros:P…bueno, realmente no pero les caerá como bomba al menos XD. Ya vez, Rapha va está mucho mejorcito, pero la cosa no queda ahí nñ.**

**Seee de pronto se me ocurrió el rollo Gollum XD, pero bueno ya verás que onda nñ.**

**Rebe, dont worry que ya comenzaré a darle más acción a la cosa que si no la que me van a dar acción serán ustedes cuando me den de pedradas :P jus jus**

**Karliña jeje ¿eso crees? Bueno , eso tendrá que verse después :P y quizá tengas algo de razón…quizá:P. Ya quiero darme el salto a lo más movido XD, pero he de seguir la secuencia que si no luego ni yo me entiendo XD**

**En fin niñas tuve que ser muy breve ya que en 15 minutos deberé darme un baño antes de que me venga a recoger una amiga para irle a ayudar a limpiar su nueva casa…que le renta mi familia ToT odio eso. En fin. Nos vemos ;)**


	9. Sombras

**Sombras**

April se dejó caer en su cama quejándose por la manera en que había actuado.-ya llevaba unas horas haciéndolo, no podía concebir el sueño.

Aún no entendía el por que había aceptado salir con Pierre.

Apenas llevaba de conocerlo unos días y él le había besado.

Ella le correspondió sin saber por que, ni si quiera quería hacerlo y aún así lo hizo.

-Casey-él hizo que se detuviera. Su imagen apareció en su cabeza cuando besaba a Pierre.

-April ¿Qué estas haciendo?-se reprochó así misma golpeando su cabeza. Giró y miró a su buró, estaban las fotos de sus amigos, todos tirados en un sofá y April estaba en medio de ellos luchando en quitarse de encima a Mike y a Casey que le estaba abrazando.

-Casey

Hacia tiempo que no lo veía.

-Si la montaña no viene a ti…-se dijo mudándose de ropa. Ya lo había esperado bastante. Tenía que saber que pasaba con él.

Debía tener una buena excusa, si no le tendría que dar un buen coscorrón de castigo por no comunicarse con ella desde hacia tiempo.

Se metió a su auto decidida en averiguar lo que había pasado con Casey.

No sería mucho tiempo de camino para su suerte, en unos 20 minutos ya habría llegado.

Tomó su celular para llamarlo a su casa para ver si se encontraba.

-Vamos…responde…-comenzó a exasperarse pasando bruscamente por un tope al no darse cuenta que estaba ahí, su celular cayó de sus manos mandando una maldición por ello.

Revisó al frente y alrededor. La calle estaba completamente sola, bueno siendo casi las 12 de la mañana no era muy raro. Así que sin detener el auto se agachó para buscar su celular, pensando que no habría peligro alguno.

-Aquí está-se irguió y miró al frente.-¡Dios mío!-viró violentamente su auto en un rechinido al ver que alguien estaba parado en medio de la calle, justo enfrente del auto de April. Este después de dar un par de giros terminó estrellándose en un viejo árbol que estaba en la acera

Asustada, April se quedó aferrada al volante tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Todo había pasado muy rápido. Por suerte su cinturón de seguridad había evitado que saliera volando de su auto.

-Todo está bien April, tranquila, nada que el seguro no pueda pagar-se decía para apaciguarse-¿qué es ese ruido?-se preguntó al escuchar una especie de crujido cerca de ella,miró al árbol notando que este no duraría mucho tiempo de pie.

-Lo que me faltaba-con frenesí desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y la puerta del auto antes de que el árbol cayera sobre su vehículo.

April se tapó la boca ahogando su sorpresa.

La sangre comenzó subir a su cabeza al tratar de encontrar al culpable de aquel accidente. Rebuscó con la mirada notando que fuera quien fuera seguía parado en el mismo lugar donde se le había atravesado.

-¡Mira lo que ocasionaste idiota!¡por tu culpa me he quedado sin auto!-caminó con paso rápido a la persona que seguía impasible en su lugar.-¡debería demandarte por atravesarte de esa manera frente a los autos maldito suicida!-April trató de encararlo, pero este le daba la espalda.

-Usted debe ser April O'neil si no me equivoco.

April soltó un bufido.

-¿y supongo que sólo por que sabes mi nombre te perdonaré que casi me mates no¡y podrías al menos ser lo suficientemente hombrecito para darme la cara!-este pareció obedecerle girándose en su lugar. April no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Había pensado que era un hombre el que se le había atravesado por el tamaño de este, pero al verle la cara se dio cuenta que era un joven que sería un poco mayor que Zack, casi un niño.

Aún así eso no fue lo que más le impactó. Si no sus ojos, el joven era de piel negra y cabeza rapada con tatuajes de manchas como de un leopardo y ciertamente ese color rojizo en sus ojos no le daban una sensación de seguridad. Ni si quiera pudo formular palabra alguna cuando le dio la cara, el chico era intimidante.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina cuando le miró a la cara con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿quién eres?¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó April dando un par de pasos hacia atrás leyendo en los ojos del chico que no traía buenas intenciones.

-Soy el tercer hijo…-detrás de él misteriosas sombras comenzaron a bailar en el pavimento, las luces de la calle comenzaron a titilar mientras se escuchaban extrañas voces en forma de lamentos que se acercaban cada vez más-y yo vengo de cacería.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-agh-Zack cayó de rodillas al piso dando un quejido de dolor tocando su hombro izquierdo. Leo respiró con cansancio regresando al lado del chico.

-Deja de fingir. Sigamos, falta poco…-Leo miró a su alrededor. Sentía una extraña sensación que revolvía sus entrañas.-¿Por qué vine aquí?-se preguntó al darse cuenta que no estaba más cerca de la guarida que hacía 10 minutos. Sintió que su cabeza comenzaban a darle unas punzadas como si clavaran agujas en su cerebro.

Había llegado a ese lugar instintivamente, como si fuera a su guarida, pero definitivamente ni si quiera se le asemejaba.

Frente a él había un pequeño canal se parecía un riachuelo y un poco más allá había unos cuantos túneles.

La cabeza comenzó a punzarle cada vez más fuerte, algo en ese lugar le era familiar, pero no recordaba que era.

-no de nuevo…-la voz de Zack lo sacó de sus pensamientos, este estaba echo un ovillo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos con la mirada ausente, pero con los ojos temblorosos que a ratos se ponían en blanco como cuando se esta dormido.

Leo se arrodilló junto al chico y lo sostuvo para que no fuera a caerse al canal que tenía a su lado.

-Zack¿Qué pasa¡responde!-Leo le sacudió temiendo que el chico tuviera un tipo de ataque, pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir una humedad tibia en sus manos cuando tocó el hombro del chico.

Con extrañeza miró su mano notando que era sangre lo que era ese líquido. Inmediatamente revisó el hombro del chico que no salía aún de su estado.

-Dios mío- No pudo evitar horrorizarse, hasta donde podía ver su hombro tenía mordidas y rasguños como de una fiera. Estaban a carne viva, un poco más arriba se veía el cordón que sostenía el saco de la Fapicia, este parecía habérsele quedado marcado en el cuello como una quemadura.

Se reprendió así mismo por no haberse dado cuenta del estado del chico. Estaba tan enojado con él que ni si quiera le había puesto la mayor atención. Pero aún así no era totalmente su culpa, él parecía estar bien, y de hecho sus heridas ni si quiera se notaban, al tener su playera negra lo único que parecía era que estaba mojado al estar en contacto con el agua de las alcantarillas.

-¿Zack puedes oírme?-de pronto el cuerpo del chico dejó de tensarse comenzando a fijar la vista.-¿te sientes mejor?-le preguntó despacio y con voz suave.

-El deshuesadero…-logró articular el chico poniéndose de pie tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió-debemos ir al deshuesadero…

-¿Qué?

-Está cerca de aquí ¿verdad?, ellos estarán ahí en 6 minutos. Tendremos que darnos prisa-hizo ademán que iba a irse corriendo por el lado contrario, pero Leo le sujeto para evitar que se fuera.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Zack le miró desesperado implorándole con la mirada que lo soltara.

-Ellos sabrán donde nos encontramos si no evitamos que la atrapen.

-¿a quien?

-A tu amiga…

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Parece estar bien-dijo Don después de revisar a Molly. Seguía meciéndose de un lado a otro más rápidamente que otras veces-aparte del golpe en el rostro no parece tener nada más.-dijo ante las miradas fruncidas de sus hermanos.

-y….¿entonces no le hizo nada?-preguntó Raph significativamente. No podía ser tan directo con Sasha mirando la escena. Estaba escondida detrás de él y Mike. Parecía asustada.

-No. No parece al menos-dijo quejándose al mover su muñeca. Aún le dolían después de haber tenido esa pesadilla.

Mike se sentó a un lado de Molly con una sonrisa como si intentara tranquilizarla. Cada vez se mecía más rápido.

-No te preocupes, tu hermana está bien.-le dijo Raph en una tierna sonrisa palpando la cabeza de Sasha. Esta se aferró fuertemente a su pierna-¿Qué tienes?

Escondió su mirada en la pierna de Raph como si no quisiera ver algo.

-Iré a ver que pasó con Leo. Ya se tardó mucho-dijo Don dirigiéndose a la guarida-no me dilato, cualquier cosa me marcan al celular-ambos asintieron y Don se fue rápidamente cargando su Bo que había tenido abandonado hacia semanas.

-Sasha ¿Qué tienes?-le preguntó de nuevo Raph tratándosela de quitar pero esta sólo se aferró más.

-De nuevo está aquí-masculló la niña con voz quebrada

-¿quién?-Raph comenzaba a exasperarse. Ya suficiente tenía de tanto misterio.

-El malo que los molesta. El que los hace soñar feo-Raph sintió una especie de escalofrío. ¿de que le hablaba?

-Oye.-se agachó a su altura quejándose un poco, aún sentía su cuerpo adolorido-Aquí no hay nadie. No te preocupes. Nada te va hacer daño mientras Raphael esté aquí ¿entendido?

Sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Mike, como si el dolor le hubiera aumentado en su hombro.

Se volvió a mirar a Sasha para tranquilizarla.

-Splin dice que deben salir de aquí. Él tiene mucha hambre, intentará engañarlos.

Raph llegó a abrir la boca pero no dijo nada. Miró hacia Mike que le decía algo a Molly y regresó su mirada a Sasha.

-¿de dónde escuchaste eso?-era lo mismo que le había dicho Splinter en sus sueños, pero no se lo había contado a nadie. Por lo tanto ella no podía saberlo.

-Tu papi me lo dijo-Raph respiró hondo. No estaba preparado para escuchar eso.

-Splin…¿así lo llamas? Es diminutivo de Splinter-Sasha asintió-¿desde cuando lo ves?

-Desde que llegué…-le respondió con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Hablas con él todo el tiempo?-preguntó con un nudo en la garganta

-No siempre. El a veces debe irse para evitar que él se les acerque.-Raph frunció el ceño

-¿quién¿que cosa no quiere Splinter que se nos acerque?

Sasha miró hacia donde estaba Molly y Mike.

-No se como se llama. Pero Zack sí. Él habla con él todo el tiempo, hizo que…-Sasha se perdió de pronto en algún punto de la guarida, Raph miró hacia donde ella miraba.

Nada.

Asentía como si estuviera alguien hablándole pero nadie le hablaba. Raph sintió como si su cuerpo se aligerara.

Se sentía muy extraño.

-Splin habló conmigo.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Raph creyéndose un poco tonto. No podía evitar pensar que tal vez podría ser una broma de la niña. Simplemente le parecía increíble aquello.

Una niña de 5 años le acababa de decir que hablaba con su padre. Eso no era fácil de asimilar.

-que es hora de ir a la puerta-musitó Sasha tomando de la mano a Raph-yo te enseño donde está-le ofreció la mano con una voz misteriosa.

-¿de que puerta hablas?

-Yo te llevaré a ella. Splin nos espera ahí.-Raph sintió la garganta reseca. ¿podría ser posible?

-Bien enana-tomó la mano de la niña-llévame…

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-No es mi noche-se dijo mientras trepaba un alambrado que separaba una fabrica del deshuesadero de autos de la ciudad.

Seguía escuchando esos pasos en eco siguiéndola, junto con risillas malévolas que resonaban en la lejanía.

-Tenía que dejar mi celular en el auto, genial, simplemente genial-corrió tratando de esconderse entre los montones de autos que le rodeaban. Quizá podría engañarlos si se quedaba ahí quieta.

Pero para su desgracia los pasos que la perseguían se seguían escuchando.

-Es oficial, es escalofriante-siguió corriendo esperando que un milagro se presentara ante ella. No sabía que era lo que le perseguía ni tenía planeado averiguarlo. Tan sólo quería salir sana y salva de esa situación.

Se adentró hasta el corazón del deshuesadero donde eran atajados los autos para convertirlos en láminas.

El ruido de las máquinas parecían opacar los pasos, cosa que April pensó que de una manera u otra no sería buena señal. Ya que si no les oía no podría saber si ya estaban cerca de ella o si ya se habrían ido.

Desconcertada dio un vistazo a donde estaba parada. Parecía que había pisado un tipo de cadena, como una correa de perro.

-No, no podría ser el destino tan perverso que me haría caer justo donde hay unos Doberman-cuidadosamente quitó su pie de la cadena haciendo pequeños sonidos metálicos al moverla levemente.

Caminó un poco apenas hacia el frente cuando escuchó unos gruñidos detrás de ella.

-Por favor, que sea una máquina y que no sean perros-miró sobre su hombro sintiendo un terrible frío en su frente. Habían tres perros grandes y negros con collares de picos de hierro.

-Rotwaillers...claro, tenía que ser-se giró hablando con voz suave a los perros.-Tranquilos pequeños, no les haré daño-los perros seguían gruñendo dejando caer un hilo de saliva de sus hocicos.

-No se preocupen yo…ya me iba ¿no es eso lo que quieren?-comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin darles la espalda.

Una de las máquinas del deshuesadero tomó un auto que estaba a pocos metros de ahí haciendo un ruido estridente provocando que April saltara por la tensión del asunto excitando a los perros que comenzaron a ladrarle.

-De esta no salgo-siguió caminando hacia atrás hasta que chocó con un cuerpo.

Experimentó un frío extremo en todo su cuerpo, sobretodo cuando notó como los perros comenzaban a retroceder, agachando las orejas y escondiendo la cola entre las patas, terminaron por correr al lado contrario emitiendo chillidos.

Se alejó del cuerpo girándose rápidamente topándose con los ojos rojos del joven que le venía persiguiendo desde hace rato.

-¿Sabías que los felinos antes de devorar a su presa juegan con ella?-apenas y sonrió antes de que unas sombras comenzaran a reflejarse en el metal de los autos que se encontraban apilados detrás de él.

………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?-preguntó Leo saltando sobre un par de autos chatarras como todos los que había ahí. Parecía una ciudad hecha de autos, todos apilados asemejaban a los edificios.

-Si-respondió saltando junto con Leo. Este de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo notando que Zack le podía seguir el paso, no era muy común que eso pasara, no al menos en una persona normal.

Aún no comprendía por que de nuevo tuvo que hacerle caso¿por que debía creerle?. Ya le había dado varios motivos para no hacerlo.

Y aún así él le creía.

-Eres muy ágil-le dijo con cierta perspicacia en la voz pasando sobre una camioneta rojiza que reflejaba la luz de la luna.-¿habías practicado antes algún tipo de deporte?-Zack brincó junto con él sosteniendo de vez en cuando su hombro.

-No-contestó apenas un poco agitado-pero soy bueno en las damas chinas-contestó simplemente.

-"debe estar bromeando"-se dijo Leo deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que el chico lo hacía. Se escondió detrás de un auto quejándose de nuevo por su hombro.

-¿Quién te lastimó?-preguntó Leo. No había podido satisfacer su duda desde que habían salido de las alcantarillas.

-Estaré bien-respiró hondo eludiendo su pregunta, cosa que Leo no pasó por desapercibido-en unas horas estaré como nuevo-hizo una sonrisa forzada como si hubiera deseado no haber dicho lo que dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...lo que es más ¿Por qué no me explicas de una buena vez que está pasando?-le preguntó con voz molesta. Zack apenas abrió la boca cuando un grito de terror se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Allá!-Leo brincó delante de Zack logrando darle ventaja. Corrió sobre unos cuatro autos esquivando después unos perros que huían despavoridos.

Mientras más se iba acercando más acrecentaba su miedo.

Vió un cuerpo tirado y una persona que estaba en cuclillas con una mano en el pecho de esa persona.

Abrió los ojos como platones al darse cuenta que esa persona era April, y el tipo que le tocaba alzaba su mano al mismo tiempo que una especie de bola de luz aparecía entre su mano y el cuerpo de su amiga.

………………………………

_jejeje¡orale pues! Ahí está un cap siguiendo de nuevo la moda del momento jus jus_

_ahora a los rev XD_

_Rebe….¿como esta este review?XDXD me confundì un poco al ver que me llegaba del capitulo 2 jeje, en fin, como verás por fin comienza a visualizarse un poco de más movimiento XD(Finalmente mis neuronas chocan entre ellas XD)_

_Juani, tranqui tranqui XD aquí ta aquí ta jeje. Que si no auguro que me golpeas jaja :P. _

_Lamento la tardanza, en serio, pero tomando en cuenta que llevo actualizando más seguido de las tmnt que de Harry Potter…bueno, sólo digamos que tengo un fic que ya hará tres años XD…OOu eee no se espanten XD aquí es menos tardado el asunto XD….no se por que :S, pero conviene jeje._

_Byeces a todos. No desistan en mandar un review jeje nñ, espero les haya sido se du agrado este cap._


	10. El Leopardo y el Guardián

**El Leopardo y el Guardián**

Unas estrellas shuriken volaron al lado del agresor de April obligándolo a retirar su mano de la chica.

La esfera de luz que parecía emerger de ella comenzó a retornar a su lugar.

En el momento que la luz desapareció en el pecho de April esta jaló aire con mucha desesperación como si este le hubiese faltado

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó el joven sin mostrar sorpresa alguna. En ese momento Leonardo saltó de entre las sombras para dejarse ver por completo.-Vaya, vaya. Las leyendas urbanas resultaron ser ciertas-dijo con sorna. Se irguió caminando hasta su invasor.

-Si no quieres salir dañado lo mejor será que te vayas.-le amenazó lanzando una mirada de advertencia cruzando sus katanas frente a él como tijeras.

-Uy que miedo-detrás de aquel extraño personaje, de gran tamaño pero con facciones infantiles, Leo notó que unas sombras se escurrían por debajo de sus pies encaminándose peligrosamente hacia él.

-¿Qué es esto?-brincó hacia atrás cuando las sombras se colocaron en frente.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse cuando aquellas sombras comenzaban a emerger del suelo para tomar formas humanas.

Se levantaron como si fueran humo denso, arremolinándose entre ellas para dar sus rasgos y formas.

-He escuchado mucho de ustedes fenómeno, dicen que son muy buenos para las peleas-las sombras comenzaron a tomar formas humanas con una brillante mirada rojiza, era lo único que se veía de ellos. A parte de las espadas y hachas que brotaban de sus manos.-me complacería mucho comprobarlo.

Una de las sombras se lanzó hacia Leonardo amenazando con su espada para rebanarle el cuello, Leo se defendió con su katana esquivando el golpe mientras le lanzaba una patada a su costado.

Por suerte la sombra había tomado consistencia logrando empujarlo hacia otra sombra la cual evitó a la primera para atacar desde el aire.

Leonardo cruzó sus espadas deteniendo el golpe del arma, pero por desgracia no pudo evitar una patada que le llegó de lleno en el costado. Se la devolvió dando un salto hacia delante siendo ahora el centro de más sombras que comenzaron a brotar del suelo.

-No podré con ellos si siguen saliendo más-hasta donde podía contar ya eran más de 20 sombras que había a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede ninja?¿No puedes con unas pocas larvas?-Leo tragó saliva, esperaba que fuera más cantidad que técnica lo que tuvieran esas cosas.

Tres de ellas saltaron hacia Leonardo con patadas voladoras, pudo esquivarlas alcanzando a cortar a una a la mitad, esta pareció desvanecerse en el momento que el filo le atravesaba.

Detrás de él un par de larvas le atacaron a traición golpeando su ante pierna para hacerlo caer.

En el piso Leonardo se dio vuelta para pararse de un brinco, pero al parecer más de una larva comenzó a sujetarle los brazos y piernas desde el suelo, inmovilizándolo totalmente.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar?-preguntó entre risitas burlonas el chico que miraba la escena desde una distancia considerable.

-Es lo mismo que yo te iba a preguntar-al lograr soltarse de una de las larvas que sostenía sus brazos comenzó a cortar a las demás con su manos libre.

Estas comenzaron a soltarlo y Leonardo aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse de pie de un salto, dando un giro en el aire como una hélice para cortar lo más que se pudiera de larvas. Más de una comenzaron a atacarle al mismo tiempo comenzando a recibir más golpes de los que podía dar.

Una de las larvas se alzó de un salto con una cimitarra afilada dirigida a Leo, este se dio cuenta ya cuando le había rosado su brazo izquierdo. Dio un quejido de dolor cuando otra larva le araño en el mismo donde estaba su herida, logrando abrirla más.

-Son muy buenos mis guerreros ¿cierto?, cuando vivieron fueron de los mejores en sus batallas. Tenían una sed de sangre que era insaciable, destruyeron aldeas y ciudades enteras tan sólo por llenar esa sed. Y aún así la gente les admiraba tan sólo por sus técnicas de lucha. Que irónico ¿no crees?

April se quejó en el piso, aun inconsciente, haciendo que su captor le prestara de nuevo atención.

-Y pensar que te queríamos a ti para llegar a ellos-dibujó una sonrisa de burla en su rostro-y resulta que ellos vienen a nosotros. Eso significa que tú sólo puedes servirme para una cosa-se apoyó de nuevo en ella para terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez más una extraña esfera de luz emergía del pecho de April, ella dejó de respirar en el momento que la esfera salía de su cuerpo.

-Se ve deliciosa-dijo levantándose con la esfera en mano, lentamente se la fue acercando a su rostro con la intención de comérsela.

-¡NOOO APRIL!-entre los golpes metálicos de las armas y el barullo, Leonardo vió a lo lejos como ese tipo volvía a sacar aquella luz de su amiga.

No sabía con exactitud que era esa cosa, sólo sabía que esa luz era lo que podría hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de April.

Por más que intentaba llegar hasta ella no podía, esas cosas negras simplemente le impedían el paso. Siempre que quería llegar a ella dos larvas le hacían retroceder con un ataque.

Sintió mucha impotencia. Más que nunca deseó que sus hermanos estuvieran ahí para poder apoyarle en la pelea.

-¡Déjala!-logró gritar antes de hacerse paso de entre las sombras, pero para su mala fortuna otras más aparecieron en su camino.

Ese ser ya tenía a la bola en la boca cuando una voz le distrajo.

-¿Qué no te dijo tu mamá que no debías comer cosas que encuentres en el suelo por que se las chupó el diablo?

-¿Qu….?-el extremo de una madera golpeó en la cara del ser evitándolo ingerir la esfera de luz.

De nuevo la luz regresó a su dueña haciendo que el cuerpo de April reaccionara de la misma manera que hacía rato.

-¡Don!-gritó Leo con entusiasmo quitándose de encima a una de las larvas que se le había montado en su caparazón-¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-¡Te rastreé con tu celular!-dijo Don tomando rápidamente a April en sus brazos-¡Deberías usarlo ya que lo tienes!

Leo dio un bufido, por el agetreo había olvidado que lo tenía.

El chico se sobó el mentón quitándose la sangre de su boca.

-Maldito.

-¡Llévate a April lo más lejos que puedas!

-¡¿Qué crees que hago?!-respondió espantado al ver como era ahora a él que las sombras le perseguían.

Leonardo al ver a su hermano en aprietos buscó una solución rápida a su problemita de larvas.

Retrocedió topando su caparazón con una hilera de autos que tendrían unos 5 metros de altura.

Las sombras comenzaron a rodearle concentrándose a su alrededor.

Apretó los dientes, quizá eso no acabaría con ellas, pero si las detendría un rato. Con una patada golpeó un punto clave en la parte baja de los autos un par de veces.

Las larvas sin entender lo que hacía siguieron rodeándolo quedando a tan sólo unos 20 centímetros de él.

-¡Nos vemos!-Leo brincó como volando por encima de las cabezas de esos seres. Corriendo lo más alejado posible de ellos.

Un estruendoso sonido de metal se escuchó detrás llamando la atención de las larvas que terminaron siendo aplastadas por la columna de autos.

Leonardo corrió hasta donde las otras larvas habían acorralado a su hermano quien traía a April como un bulto en el hombro. Estaba peleando con una mano, mientras que con la otra protegía a su amiga.

Leo sintió sus oídos más relajados mientras se alejaba de la zona en donde había estado peleando, ya que el sonido de las máquinas le estaban volviendo loco, ahora ya sólo se escuchaban de lejos como si fuera su música de fondo.

-¡Dame una mano con esto!-pidió Don mientras esquivaba apenas por un pelo el filo de una daga.

-¡A eso voy!-tomó vuelo brincando de nuevo en el aire. Dio un grito aguerrido atrayendo la atención de las larvas que fueron cortadas una a una a la mitad por las katanas. Don aprovechó volarle la cabeza con su bo a un par de ellas que se había desprevenido.-¿Puedes explicarme de donde salieron estas cosas?

-No se-con ambas Katanas se deshizo de dos sombras que intentaban quitárselas-no tengo ni una maldita idea.-Don dio saltó hacia atrás para escapar de una feroz sombra que traía consigo una gigante hoz-¿Te reconforta?

-No mucho-Leonardo saltó junto con su hermano chocando caparazones al verse rodeado de más larvas que de las que habían destruido.-Pero en realidad me reconfortaría un plan para deshacernos de ellos, estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

-Sólo se me ocurre que la mejor manera para acabar con estas cosas sería haciéndonos cargo del chico Goliat.-repartieron otro par de golpes girando sobre su propio lugar

-¿Chico?¡¿Eso es un chico?! ¿¡Qué le daban de comer sus padres!?-a manera de bat golpeó un retrovisor de un auto atravesando la cabeza de uno de los seres oscuros que comenzaba a lanzarle piedras.

-A la mejor espinacas-hizo una señal a Don para que saltaran a otro auto-Ya me estoy cansando-dijo con voz agitada, por más que cortara a esas cosas no se acababan, más bien parecía que por cada uno que mataba otros dos aparecían en su lugar.

-¡Alto!-las sombras obedecieron inmediatamente a la orden desapareciendo de pronto en el piso, parecían regresar del lugar que habían salido, hacía el chico de ojos rojizos. Este parecía que había disfrutado del "espectáculo", así que, complacido, comenzó a aplaudir.-Impresionante fenómenos, simplemente impresionante.

-¡Basta de juegos! ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-¿Y quien demonios eres?

Ante la última pregunta de Donatello el joven pareció complacido.

-Tu lo acabas de decir-caminó hasta ellos a paso lento pero decidido. Sus pasos resonaban como eco con aquellas botas negras como de militar, mientras más se dejaba ver las tortugas pudieron notar que su vestuario era semejante a la de un soldado, sólo que en vez de tener ese camuflaje verde este era de un tono marrón con manchas negras.

En algunas partes de sus brazos y cabeza tenía tatuajes de manchas de leopardo.

Básicamente estaba disfrazado de uno.

-Lindo disfráz-comentó Donatello con sorna.-pero generalmente los felinos son de ojos amarillos

-Búrlate si quieres, después de todo será la última vez que lo hagas fenómeno-Leonardo se puso en posición de batalla protegiendo el cuerpo de April al igual que su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres?¿Qué le hacías a April?-el chico leopardo parecía contento de que le preguntara.

-Sólo le absorbía el alma, lo cotidiano.-Leo y Don cruzaron miradas de sorpresa.-además, era mi encargo para obtener la información que necesitaba, pero obviamente sus presencias hace que ella sea dispensable, resultó siendo tan sólo una víctima de las circunstancias.

-¿Nos buscabas a nosotros?-preguntó Leo con voz peligrosa-Bien, ya estamos aquí. ¿para que nos quieres?-el adversario iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por otra voz.

-Para llegar a mi- Zack surgió de las sombras a tan sólo unos pocos metros del atacante.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Raphael tocó unos botones para salir de la guarida guiado por la niña que lucía ansiosa por llevarle al lugar que le había dicho.

Donde estaba Splinter.

Extraño.

Muy extraño para su gusto.

-Momento-dijo antes de salir sintiendo una sensación molesta pero peculiar en su cuerpo.

Sentía frío, pero no cualquier frío, era ese misma sensación que había tenido hacía unos días cuando casi muere

Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa Rapha?, ¿No quieres que te muestre el lugar?-la niña con una sonrisa jaló de la muñeca a la tortuga para que salieran.

-Mike…-omitiendo lo que la niña le había dicho se giró para ir a ver a su hermano.

Este no le respondió.

-Está con mi hermana-dijo la niña siguiendo a la tortuga con el ceño fruncido.

Raph se asomó donde estaría su hermano hacía rato con Molly. Se le había hecho extraño que el metiche no le preguntara a donde iba, o al menos que se moviera de su lugar.

Cuando le miró no pudo evitar acongojarse.

Parecía que seguía en la misma posición que le había dejado, de hecho parecía estar congelado, sólo Molly seguía meciéndose.

-¡Vámonos maldito…!-gritó Sasha perdiendo la paciencia, cosa que Raph no pasó por desapercibido.-

Como si la niña hubiera sentido que había cometido un error al hablarle de esa manera se alejó de Raph colocándose a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó peligrosamente.-o más bien ¿qué eres?-se giró encarando a la niña que ocultaba en una extraña oscuridad su mirada.

-Me conoces Raphael…- para la sorpresa de la tortuga la voz de la niña se tornó a una masculina pero chillona-soy el guardián que tú y tu familia casi liberan.

Raphael sintió una extraña punzada en su cabeza, no entendía lo que decía ese ser.

-¿De que carajos estás hablando?

-Que más da tortuga es obvio que no recuerdas, de todos modos el día se acerca, ustedes ya no podrán hacer nada, estoy seguro que mis amos estarán complacidos conmigo y finalmente seré libre, ¡libre al fin después de varios siglos!

Raph comenzó a sentir su cuerpo totalmente helado, ahora de su boca salía vaho, calló sobre sus rodillas abrazándose así mismo titilando por el frío.

-¡No se de que hablas!¡sólo regrésame a mi cuerpo!-no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se paraba en seco cuando de sus propios labios había dicho eso.

¿Qué acaso de nuevo él…?

Si…eso había pasado, recordó que lo mismo le había sucedido cuando hablaba con Leo, de pronto experimento una sensación diferente en su cuerpo cuando las circunstancias dieron un giro inesperado, cuando Leo cambió de carácter. Sin darse cuenta ya se había desmayado…y seguramente eso había pasado cuando estaba tranquilizando a Sasha. Habría pasado en el momento que se hincó, desde ahí había comenzado a sentirse mal y la niña había comenzado a decir cosas raras.

De nuevo esa cosa había intentado engañarle.

-No-contestó simplemente ese ser. Lentamente fue levantando el rostro al mismo tiempo que la guarida se tornaba oscura, casi negra.

El ser, por su parte, seguía teniendo la forma de Sasha , sólo sus ojos eran diferentes, como si sus pupilas estuvieran totalmente dilatadas, haciéndolos parecer que eran negros en su totalidad.-Después de varios años no he podido probar ni una sola alma, ¿tienes idea cuanto tiempo he tenido que retenerme?

.-Pero ahora que uno de los amos no está podré comer sin ningún problema…ese traidor

-¿Y por que no lo haces de una vez?-preguntó Raphael aún titilando irguiéndose para colocarse en posición de pelea. Pero aquel ser no le contestó, sólo hizo una extraña mueca de enojo mirando hacia la puerta de la guarida que era lo único que no había desaparecido-¿Necesitas que salga de aquí cierto? Mientras permanezca lejos de esa puerta no puedes hacerme daño-Raphael rió con burla-Aquella vez ibas a lograrlo, pero de alguna manera Splinter vino a salvarme. ¡nos estaba previniendo de ti!

El ser hizo una mueca molesta.

-Esa rata me ha dado muchos problemas. Efectivamente, él ha evitado muchas veces que me los llevara.-cambió de pronto su mueca de pronto formando una sonrisa- Pero para tu mala suerte esa rata no podrá ayudarles, cada día que pasa su esencia se vuelve más débil…tortuga, ahora estas solo. Sea como sea yo salgo ganando.

.-Dentro de un minuto estarás totalmente muerto, y ya nada ni nadie logrará regresarte a tu cuerpo. –Raphael exhaló hondo comenzando a mirar a todas partes.-y cuando eso pase, yo sólo esperaré que la desesperación te consuma, que el miedo y la soledad te carcoma. Que tus culpas se te hagan presentes en esta nada que es insoportable para aquellas almas que alguna vez formaron parte de la vida terrestre.

.-soy paciente, esperaré a que eso pasé hasta que finalmente tu decidas voluntariamente cruzar por esa puerta para acabar con tus penas, mientras, puedo seguir absorbiéndote a través de tus culpas y pesadillas…tal y como lo he hecho en las últimas semanas…

Raphael se llevó las manos al cuello, comenzó a sentir que se asfixiaba en cuanto ese ser dejó de hablar. Sentía que su cuerpo se congelaba, pero que a la vez le quemaba del maldito frío que le recorría cada escama del cuerpo.

-No….no voy a dejar…-comenzó sin terminar oración alguna.

No quería morir…no de esa manera, no con ese ser que esperaba comerse hasta lo último de su esencia.

-Sólo unos segundos más tortuga, sólo unos segundos más y serás mío-el ser comenzó a cambiar lentamente su forma a la de una especie de Fauno, de esos que son parte hombre y parte cabra, sólo que este era escuálido y su rostro maléfico era de tez rojiza…como un demonio.

Eso debía ser…esa cosa sólo podría ser eso, un demonio.

Por más que quería luchar no podía, su cuerpo no respondía, cada vez más sentía que la respiración se le cortaba.

-Estoy perdido…-dijo sintiendo que su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo en el piso, la risa de aquel fauno de pronto se detuvo echando unas maldiciones que Raph no podía entender, ya nada de él respondía, sólo sintió que unas manos diminutas le jalaban del brazo…como la última vez.

Después todo se oscureció para él.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

_jus jus uno más para la tanda y para seguir con la moda de actualizaciones XD_

_**Rebe**. Jus jus pues si jeje al fin algo de acción XD, mal para ellos por que me temo que se las van a ver muy oscuras XD. (en especial yo, las que me lio --u) pero bue…nñ espero poder hilar bien todo al final buehehe XD_

**_Ksk OO jus, este rev jamás me llegó al correo, apenas lo veo XD. En fin, así es más niños XD (como se nota que me han traumado los niños después de la iglesia que debo realizar buahahaXD) Y bue, no hay que precipitarnos con la pobre Sasha XD que las cosas se nos vienen difíciles y complicadas (see más para mi XD, eso me pasa por….en fin--u ya comencé este lío ahora lo sigo XD jus jus)_**

_**¿por terminar? Uhm….eso quisiera, pero me temo que las cosas apenas empiezan XD(Jesús maria y josé ¿Qué he hecho? XD)**_

_**y pss seee el deshuesadero de autos así le venimos diciendo por estos lares XD (bue eso creo XD jaja a menos que lo haya soñado jajaja)**_

_**En fin, he cumplido al menos con esta seccion XD(que ya llevo meses atrasada con harry potter buaaa me van a linchar --uXD)**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_

_**(al tipo star wars)**_

_**Que las musas les acompañen!jeje**_


	11. Yo por él

**Yo por él**

El chico Leopardo pareció sorprendido por la inesperada aparición de Zack, pero después de un minuto soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Vaya que estoy de suerte-vislumbró una sonrisa intimidante y malévola hacia Zack, este al contrario parecía estar aterrado.-dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Así que estabas con estas criaturas ¿eh?

-¿n…no lo sabías…entonces para que los querías a ellos?-pronto el nerviosismo se apoderó de Zack. Las tortugas no podían hacer otra cosa más que ver la escena sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como tú para delatarme?, sólo basta decir que estas cosas tienen pendiente con nosotros-Zack giró a ver con el ceño fruncido a las tortugas-supongo que ya te imaginas de que se trata.-Zack agachó la cabeza como si tratara de ordenar sus ideas-Has estado un largo tiempo con esas cosas ¿no es así? Deberías contarme lo que sabes y quizá pueda interceder por ti para que podamos perdonarte por tu insolencia. Después de todo sigues siendo de la familia a pesar de lo que eres.

Leo miró directamente a Zack y este la desvió hacia otro lado.

-¿Tu conoces a este tipo?-Zack no contestó, a lo que Leo lo tomó como una confirmación-¿Esto fue una trampa verdad?

-No…yo no…

-¡Tu fuiste quien me dijo a donde tenía que ir!-Leo se sintió traicionado una vez más, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido.

-Ya veo…- el chico leopardo hizo una cara de interés-así que tu los trajiste hasta aquí ¿cierto?-de nuevo las sombras comenzaron a surgir del piso, Zack ahogo un grito apresurándose a colocarse delante del auto donde Leo y Don estaban subidos.

-Sí-asintió Zack tratando de darse valor-eso hice…er….¿tres?

El otro joven soltó un gruñido molesto.

-Mi nombre es Rex, y soy el tercero, hijo del gran General Flauros-las sombras de nuevo tomaron forma poniéndose en posición de ataque alrededor de ellos.

-Bien por ti-se burló Zack sin lograr esconder el miedo de su rostro. Rex de pronto comenzó a olfatear en el aire formando en su cara una gran satisfacción.

-Huele a sangre…-Zack se llevó su mano a su hombro instintivamente-no me refiero a ti –Rex sonrió maliciosamente-¿Uno de tus amigos tiene una herida verdad? - dijo haciendo una señal con su mano para que las larvas comenzaran su ataque.-Es un gran guerrero. Será muy útil en mis filas.

Don dio un respingo al notar que Leo era quien estaba herido de un brazo, no era de gravedad, pero no pudo evitar intranquilizarse por las palabras de Rex.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Zack rápidamente dirigió sus manos a su saco que llevaba en el pecho retrocediendo al mismo tiempo que las sombras comenzaban a arremolinarse de nuevo para convertirse en guerreros.

-¡Tomen!-extendió en su mano tres hojas de Fapicia.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Don en tono desconfiado. Leonardo miró extrañado al chico, ahora si no entendía nada. ¿Zack y esa cosa eran aliados o no?

-Por favor, no hagan preguntas, sólo colóquenselo debajo de la lengua, igual denle uno a su amiga, si no alguna de las larvas podría penetrar en ustedes por medio de sus heridas.

-¿nuestras heridas? ¡Explica eso!-exigió Donatello.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar!-dijo un poco excitado

-Bien-Leo tomó las plantas obedeciendo-si salimos de esta, espero que nos des una muy buena y larga explicación-Donatello miró a Leo desconfiado.

-No voy a ponerme eso, no sabemos lo que hagan con nuestro…

-Ya lo hemos tomado antes-dijo Leo colocándole uno a April en la boca-yo les dí a ustedes de esta cosa en solución…es el té que nos ayudó a relajarnos.-Don abrió los ojos como platones.

-¿Qué nunca escuchaste eso de no tomar hierbas extrañas de los desconocidos?-Don se puso en posición de ataque mientras Leo le extendía la hoja de Fapicia.

-Sólo colócatela-dijo Leo en una especie de gruñido. Donatello resignado tuvo que obedecer preguntándose si esa cosa no le traería más adelante algún tipo de problema de adicción.

-Zack, ubícate detrás de nosotros.-ordenó Leo con la intención de proteger al chico.

-No…-le respondió este respirando un poco agitado-ustedes son los que se deben quedar atrás de mí.-extendió sus brazos en forma de cruz tensando todo su cuerpo.

-¿¡estás loco!?-Leo dio un paso al frente con intención de bajar del auto.-¡no podrás con ellos tu sólo!¿que digo? ¡no podrás con ninguno!

-Son inferiores a mí…-respondió Zack más para sí mismo que para Leo.-no voy a dejar que pasen…

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Rex con un deje de desdén-¿Realmente crees que podrás protegerlos de esa manera? Vamos, tu aún no has sido entrenado adecuadamente para estas situaciones. Eres aún un niño flaco, debilucho y cobarde, pero no te preocupes, las cosas pueden cambiar si tu regresas con nosotros.-las larvas comenzaron a correr hacia ellos como si fueran un ejército medieval.

-¿Regresar con ustedes?-preguntó con una sonrisa lacónica –yo jamás estuve con ustedes. –Leonardo vió como unas lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir de sus mejillas-son parte de mí, pero jamás estuve con ustedes…ni si quiera sabía quien era yo… ni tampoco…-apretó sus labios, las larvas ya estaban a tan sólo 10 cm de distancia.

-¡Zack!-Leo intentó brincar frente a él para intervenir en el ataque, pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron-….¿pero que…?

Una de las larvas con una hoz lanzó el primer ataque hacia la cara de Zack

Don apartó instintivamente la mirada al escuchar el filo metálico del arma chocar con algo húmedo, supuso que ese algo era Zack.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Mike lloraba desconsolado en el piso abrazando el cuerpo de Raph.

No lo creía. Simplemente no podía creer que su hermano había muerto, y todo había sucedido frente a él.

Tan sólo bastaron unos minutos para que su vida se esfumara como un rayo.

-Rapha….despierta…viejo, hazlo como la otra vez-aún esperaba que la misma suerte que le había acompañado aquella ocasión no le abandonara. Sólo que esta vez el tiempo había sido más largo que el anterior y él no reaccionaba.

-Mikey…-llamó Sasha a la tortuga con ojos piadosos y tristes-no llores, el volverá-le dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa tierna y angelical.-cuando lo encuentre te lo voy a dar.

La tortuga se giró a verla tratando de formular palabra, pero no podía, tenía un nudo en la garganta, lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza.

La pequeña pareció guiar su mirada a un punto fijo sobre el cuerpo de Raph, sonriendo con satisfacción

-Ya lo ví-susurró ella -…voy a traer a tío Raph de vuelta, pero no le digas a Zack por que si no se enoja, esto sólo debo hacerlo cuando él y el perrito gris están presentes -extendió su mano en el aire como si tratara de alcanzar algo- no llores Mikey-la tortuga miró sin entender.

-oh….por dios…-sin quererlo Mike dejó caer el gélido cuerpo de su hermano fijando su vista lo que estaba apareciendo sobre de ellos.

El techo empezó a nublarse, y en él se presenciaba una sombra negra que envolvía una luz.

Sasha comenzó a apretar su puño como si hubiera atrapado una mosca en el aire y comenzó a jalar hacia ella.

-Aún hay tiempo-dijo respirando agitada, sudando como si esto le fuera de mucho esfuerzo.

Su mano comenzó a inundarse de una bella luz dorada revuelta con unos tonos cerúleos que daban vuelta en su puño como pequeñas colas de cometas.

Mike tuvo muchas sensaciones en esos segundos, miedo, admiración, fascinación, desconcierto…pero sobretodo miedo.

Sasha se quejó cambiando su rostro rosado y optimista a una fruncida, agotada y alarmada.

-El malo no lo quiere soltar-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojitos negros-¡él quiere volver!¡pero no lo suelta!

Mike se levantó de su lugar tratando de tocar la luz que estaba encima de ellos. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al apreciar de una manera sobrenatural la presencia de Raphael.

-¿Rapha?-Sasha respiraba agitada

-Mikey, él no lo quiere soltar, necesito al perro gris y a Zack.-lloró desesperada

-¿Cuál perro gris?-la niña se quejó como si estuviera perdiendo la batalla.-Nena, ellos no están aquí-dijo angustiadamente apenas entendiendo lo que pasaba-pero yo se que tu solita puedes, eres fuerte, tu puedes. –animó a la pequeña tomándola por los hombros sintiendo una extraña energía tórrida en su cuerpo.

-No…no soy muy fuerte...-dijo entre respiros-Por eso …necesito….a mi hermano…

La luz parecía ceder ante la intimidante sombra, Mike no sabía que hacer, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía que. Sólo se limitaba a sujetar por los hombros a la niña como si esto fuera a ayudar en algo.

-Por favor…tu puedes…-susurró preocupado al ver como la mirada de la niña comenzaba a nublarse.

-Mikey…-musitó la niña con apenas un hilillo de voz-dile a mi hermano que ahora él debe hacerlo...-sonrió débilmente dejando caer una lágrima. Mike lejos de saber lo que estas palabras significaban sintió que su estómago se revolvía a la vez que su piel comenzaba a hervir-y que no se preocupe, no va a estar sólo-cerró los ojos halando con fuerza hacia ella. Una intensa luz brotó sobre ellos como una nova iluminando todo el lugar a la vez que un alarido se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

De pronto todo volvió a la calma, como si nada hubiese pasado, Mike abrió y cerró los ojos acoplándolos de nuevo, la luz lo había dejado ciego por unos segundos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó sin darse cuenta que aún tenía a la niña sujetada por sus hombros-¿Sasha?-la niña se dejó caer sin fuerza alguna hacia Mike, este extrañado la tomó en sus brazos acomodándola en su regazo-¿nena?-con mano temblorosa llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de la niña, alejándola casi inmediatamente al contacto.

Estaba helada.

Mike estaba en shock, sólo una exhalación a su lado le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Rapha?-con la niña aún en los brazos se acercó a su hermano que apenas y podía mantener la vista al frente.

-¿Mik…?-contestó respirando a un ritmo lento. Mike sonrió apenas, realmente le alegraba ver de vuelta a su hermano pero…- la enana…-logró formular Raph al notar que era lo que llevaba su hermano en brazos

Mike volvió su vista hacia ella colocando su mano en su pechito que ya no se movía.

-La ví…-comenzó Raph –ví a la enana…-Mike no sabía como reaccionar, no podía hablar.- yo estaba en la oscuridad, envuelto de un manto negro, y ella llegó…salió de la nada y me salvó. Extendió unas alas, grandes y blancas. Y dijo: "Yo por él"-apretó los ojos tratando de evitar llorar.-estaba confundido, moribundo. No pude hacer nada, de pronto aparecí aquí.

-¿pero como…?-Mike acarició la mejilla de la pequeña-no…no es verdad…ella sólo es una niña. Por todos cielos ¡Sólo tiene cinco años!-apretó el lívido cuerpo inerte de Sasha, su cabeza se ladeó ajena a cualquier signo de vitalidad.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Don regresó su vista hacia Zack, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver como la hoz se había detenido en el aire, apenas a unos escasos centímetros de su frente.

-Está atorada en…una especie de escudo…-en efecto, estaba clavada en algo que definitivamente no era Zack. Si no en una especie de campo de fuerza invisible y eléctrica que se expandía hasta cubrirlos casi en su totalidad como una esfera.

Todas las larvas comenzaron a estamparse frente a la esfera invisible, tratando de entrar desesperadamente.

-¡NO!-gritó Rex cuando las larvas empezaron a sacar humo de sus cuerpos evaporándose lentamente-¡VUELVAN!

Exigió Rex torciendo su rostro de manera sobrehumana, algunas larvas que aún no llegaron a tocar la esfera obedecieron a las órdenes de su amo, mientras que las que habían tenido contacto con la esfera electrizante tenían que limitarse a retorcer tratando de escapar de su destino.

Cuando las larvas desaparecieron en su totalidad Rex pegó un grito en el aire.

-¡Purificaste a mis guerreros!¡maldito traidor!...-su furor de pronto se esfumó, cuando una especie de viento se arremolinó en la zona acompañado de un silvido-…tienes suerte novato, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, a ti y a esas cosas.-aquel ser de rasgos felinos desapareció de la vista en un ágil movimiento al dar un salto sobre una montaña de autos aplastados.

Zack dejó caer sus brazos sin fuerza sobre sus costados, sonriendo triunfante como si este acto hubiera sido el mejor truco que hubiera echo en su vida. La esfera desapareció casi al instante.

-Lo hice…¡Lo hice!-gritó al compás de unos saltos de alegría-¿Vieron como esas cosas se…?¿y luego yo….?¿entonces el dijo que no…pero entonces yo le dije….?-balbuceó hacia las tortugas que se miraban entre ellas apenas comprendiendo lo que decía.

Leo bajó de un salto apaciguando al chico.

-Tranquilo, respira-le pidió con voz serena-te vas a asfixiar.

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo!¡Tan sólo pensé que podría!¡y pude!

-Al niño este se le botó la canica-señaló Don bajando del automóvil acomodando a su amiga en el piso para revisarla.

-¿está bien?-preguntó Leo dirigiendo su atención a Don mientras Zack seguía hablando y balbuceando para sí mismo.

-vivirá-Leo respiró aliviado, mirando de reojo a Zack, aún sorprendido por el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar. Definitivamente este chico no era normal.

-O no…-de pronto la cara de Zack desvarió, sus ojos bailaban mientras su cuerpo yacía congelado en un lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?-Zack cayó sobre sus rodillas ausente de la vida a su alrededor.

–¡Sasha!-logró formular en un alarido antes de huir corriendo como una gacela atemorizada.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_y un pilón. Je!_


End file.
